Festival in the Land of Snow
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: Gift Fic for THEDORKYWEIRDO. After Princess Fuun is rescued team 7 gets a chance to relax and enjoy a festival. Naruto gets caught up in a mostly onesided romance with a medic. Sasuke gets jealous & realizes his true feelings. Oc x Naru. SasuNaru
1. Festival in the Land of Snow Part One

I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

This is a gift fic for THEDORKYWEIRDO who's cheesy pick-up line got the most votes in the poll I ran. Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Festival in the Land of Snow (Part One)<p>

* * *

><p>Princess Fuun looked down at the smallest member of Team 7, she smiled fondly. The boy had saved her in so many ways.<p>

"Thank you Naruto," She gently patted his head. The injured boy grinned up at the woman from the hospital bed. She had been so frightened when the boy fell after the battle, but Naruto seemed to be one very surprising little ninja. He was healing up fairly quickly though.

"Awe," Naruto blushed, but then boasted, "It wasn't anything for the greatest ninja, and future Hokage of the Leaf, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The beautiful woman turned to the others in the room. Kakashi sat in the only chair in the room reading that awful book. Sakura was primly standing beside Sasuke. While Sasuke glared into space. His fists tightened and relaxed (Sasuke was ready to go home).

"Thank you all," Princess Fuun said graciously as she smiled, "There is a festival coming in a few days to celebrate my return. Would you please stay until then? You would be my honored guests…Besides I do think Naruto could use the rest." Kakashi looked up from his book briefly and nodded.

Sakura looked excited but then frowned, "I have nothing to wear," She whispered. Her little pink lips formed a pout.

Sasuke's eyes Narrowed (He really, really wanted to go home). That dobe was delaying his quest to get stronger with his foolish risk taking. Naruto tried to sit up and looked excited but he fell back to bed in exhaustion. Sasuke glared at the idiot. He'd nearly been killed. That stupid moron! Sasuke refused to admit how worried he had been for the other boy (not to himself most definitely to the dead last).

Sasuke grunted, "I'm going back to the inn." He shoved his hands in his pockets and slinked out of the hospital room surrounded in a dark and foreboding aura that would cause grown men to cross the street to avoid the young teenaged boy. He didn't look back but he could almost feel Naruto's glare at the back of his head.

"Naruto," Kakashi spoke up. He looked away from the orange book. Naruto looked angry, hurt, frustrated. He wanted to sigh but thought better of it. The long suffering Kakashi knew, or suspected, what was bothering the boy.

"Yeah?" He answered curtly still glaring at the door where Sasuke once stood.

"Rest. We will leave after the festival. I'll inform the Hokage," Kakashi smiled under his mask. Naruto relaxed and exhaled loudly.

"I…I'm going to go shopping. Is that ok Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked twiddling her thumbs.

"Sure," He answered, "Meet up back at the inn at supper time."

Fuun rested her hand on Naruto's head once more affectionately. The boy calmed and his eyes grew sparkly. He wasn't used to having the affections of anyone, let alone a beautiful girl, let alone a famous actress and a Princess too boot. She chuckled quietly. Naruto really was too cute for his own good. He didn't seem to realize this. She wondered if anybody had thought of teaching the boy seduction jutsu. He'd have men and women doing his bidding with the right training. She laughed inside at her thoughts. Then frowned he could also be taken advantage of by the wrong people. He was naïve, pure. Sure he was kind of loud, and orange was really a garish color. Fuun brightened up, that was something she would do to thank the boy. The boy needed something to wear to the festival!

"Rest up Naruto and I will see you at the carnival," She stroked his soft hair once more. It was like petting a young kitten…or maybe a fox tail. She turned and smiled at the excited girl who was about to excuse herself to the princess. Fuun stopped her with a raised hand and said, "I'll go with you. I have not had the chance to revisit some of the shops since I was young. She hooked her arm in Sakura's in a companionable manner. Sakura grinned excitedly. They left together.

Naruto lay back down and sighed. Kakashi was the only one who stayed but he wasn't much company with that book of his. He gave up the fight with his fatigued body and closed his eyes. Naruto would never admit it but sometimes he wished his teammates were friendlier. He was a very lonely boy. He wondered if he would ever be accepted completely. He drifted off to sleep thinking of how it would be when he was Hokage…

* * *

><p>…Some time later he was awakened by someone tugging on his blanket. It was dark. Kakashi had gone. Naruto frowned. He was really alone now (except he wasn't).<p>

"Oh you're awake," A young medic said with a smile, "Are you hungry we could not wake you at dinner time. You must be exhausted." The man…well really a boy only a few years older than Naruto was checking Naruto's wrappings and he encouraged Naruto to sit up. He then began changing the rather large one on Naruto's chest.

Naruto's stomach rumbled. He blushed, "Do you have any ramen in this place?" He looked up at the boy. Naruto was struck by how young the medic was. The boy had dark brown (nearly black) hair. His eyes were hazel green. He was a handsome lad looking to be 15 years old.

He was frowning, "That stuff isn't healthy."

Naruto pouted cutely. The medic flushed and stuttered. Naruto was a rare sight in snow country…well in the known world. He was beautiful. No mincing words. "Um," He helped the boy lower himself back to the bed.

"Ramen is the best," Naruto argued, "It's delicious."

"I'm not disputing that," The boy fumbled. The little blond was doing funny things to him.

"Tell you what. You eat something healthy and then when you are discharged. I will take you out for ramen," He smiled with a slight blush dusting his pale cheeks.

Naruto blushed in return, "Ok…I guess…um…mister."

"Oh it's Ryuu," The boy blushed, "And you're Naruto."

"How'd you know that?" Naruto asked dumbly. Ryuu held up his chart, but then laughed, "You also have announced such very loudly more than once since your stay here."

"Oh…sorry," Naruto said sheepishly.

"So I'll get you something to eat and be right back…oh and by the way I'll be your attending medic until you leave, based on the chart you will probably be discharged in the morning."

"Good! I hate hospitals…um…no offence," Naruto had the grace to look ashamed of himself. Ryuu could not help but think how adorable Naruto looked. He was so cute, like a kitten. Ryuu found himself staring at the boy's pursed lips and licked his own.

"Um…I'll just get you something from the cafeteria," He bowed and left.

For some reason Naruto was blushing. He didn't know why, but Ryuu seemed really nice…

* * *

><p>…Sasuke grumbled as he shuffled toward the hospital. It was eight in the morning and Kakashi had elected him to go check on Naruto. Sasuke stopped when he saw the blond boy being lead out by a medic with dark hair and eyes. He was taller than Naruto but was not much older than he and Naruto. The medic didn't stop at the door when Naruto left, no he grabbed the boy's hand and lead him away. Sasuke grunted in dissatisfaction. His fists clenched. "What an idiot," Sasuke hissed. He decided to follow the number one knuckle headed ninja…<p>

* * *

><p>…Naruto blushed when he felt his hand being clasped gently.<p>

"Come Naruto I'll show you around. I'm sure your team would not mind," He said cheerfully then tacked on in his own head, _'…seeing as they hardly minded leaving you alone in the first place.'_

"Ohhh," Naruto looked up at the boy. He grinned, "I guess…that's fine."

Ryuu nodded and began enthusiastically leading the boy away. "There is a big festival coming tomorrow. The marketers are setting up stalls…My family will have one. I'd like to show you the art of crystal making it's our family's special technique."

"You make crystals?" The blond boy said in awe.

Ryuu nodded. He let go of the boy's hand and began making hand seals. Suddenly he held hands out much like Naruto does to make his rasengan. Above his palm a crystal started to form. The boy was intent on his creation and seemed to lose focus of the rest of the world. Naruto was absorbed in the act of creation he was witnessing.

"Put your hands under mine," He spoke in a stilted tone as if it took a great effort. Naruto cupped his hands and waited as a crystal formed. It grew into a complicated series of fractals but soon those even started to bend and smooth into a lovely little figurine. A small kitten dropped into Naruto's palms. It was extremely cold. Naruto shivered.

"It is made of ice, but it is guaranteed to never melt. Some of my own chakra is trapped in there and it will stay solid forever. Naruto frowned for a second thinking of another ninja with the ability to manipulate ice.

"What's wrong?" Ryuu asked.

Naruto's fog cleared. He shook his head and smiled, "This is…"

Ryuu frowned feeling his heart flutter in an unpleasant manner. Then Naruto grinned, "This is the coolest thing I've seen…it just reminds me of someone I knew."

"The kitten?" Ryuu asked the confusing boy.

"No the jutsu," Naruto explained.

"Really?" Ryuu asked. He had not heard of this ability existing outside of his family.

Naruto nodded but didn't wish to explain further. He tried to give the icy kitten back, but the older boy shook his head.

"Keep it. It's for you." Ryuu blushed.

Naruto made a reverent face, "L-like a gift?"

"Yeah," Ryuu wondered if he had offended the boy when suddenly a weight hit him causing him to topple over. Naruto was hugging him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto shouted making the other boy's ears ring, "It's so cute!"

"Y-you're welcome," Ryuu blushed deep crimson feeling Naruto's weight on an inappropriate place and enjoying it much too much for public decency. He cleared his throat and gently pushed Naruto off of him. Naruto just smiled and got up offering the older boy his hand. Ryuu took it gladly. Naruto tugged the boy up surprising him with his show of strength. Naruto looked so delicate and small, but he was strong.

"Shall we get that Ramen now?" Ryuu offered not letting Naruto's hand go. Naruto nodded and pocketed the little kitten figurine with his other hand. The cold seeped through his clothes making him shiver but Naruto ignored the sensation. Ryuu pulled gently on Naruto and lead him into the crowded and bustling Market place…

* * *

><p>…Sasuke tensed when the medic turned toward Naruto making hand seals. He growled was the guy planning an attack? Why was Naruto not defending himself? The idiot just watched with fascination. Sasuke was about to run in and protect the blond from his own stupidity when Naruto cupped his hands under the other boy's. Something small fell from the other boy's hands to Naruto.<p>

Naruto said something and then tried to give the…whatever…back. The boy seemed to be saying he could keep it. Then Naruto glomped the boy shouting thank-you's. Sasuke wanted to go over and punch Naruto in the head for acting like such an idiot. People were staring and giving the two boys strange looks. Sasuke didn't like how happy the taller boy seemed when Naruto pounced on him—much less seeing Naruto siting on him like that.

Then the idiot got off of him and helped him up. They were holding hands now…why were they holding hands? They walked into the crowd. Sasuke followed them.

As they walked along Sasuke followed them watching in displeasure as neither boy let go of the other. Naruto nattered on about whatever. The older boy only smiled and nodded occasionally. They went into a small restaurant. Sasuke stayed behind them not making his presence known. They took a table out in the middle of the restaurant. Sasuke took the furthest table in the corner. He could still see them but his dark clothes and hair blended in with the background well. He watched them…

* * *

><p>…Naruto had not realized that they were still holding hands until they moved to sit down at the table. He blushed and whispered an apology and let go of the boy's hand. He was looking at the table and failed to see the displeased look on the other boy's face. Ryuu had not wished for the boy to feel bad at all.<p>

"Why are you sorry?" He reached over and grabbed for Naruto's hand again. Naruto flinched but then Ryuu held him in a firm but gentle grip. Both of his hands grasping Naruto's left hand. He felt the boy's naturally cool hands on his warm one. Ryuu brushed his thumb over the boy's knuckles. Naruto had such nice soft hands. That was unusual for a ninja. Most were rough and calloused from fighting. He supposed it was because he was young yet, but he also healed quite fast.

"You are very cute…you know…Naruto," Ryuu smirked at him. Naruto looked up and blushed. Something about that smirk reminded him of Sasuke. But he didn't feel insulted by the comment, not totally at least.

"Um thanks?" Naruto said unsurely. The waitress came and Naruto tugged his hand away as she handed menus over. Naruto grabbed his frowning when he saw no prices on the menu. How was he supposed to know how much he owed? Naruto found Ramen on the menu and was relieved, but only miso ramen was available. That's ok because that was his favorite flavor. At least Naruto knew Ramen was relatively cheap. He would have enough money for his portion.

Ryuu ordered a salad for himself and got Naruto his beloved ramen. They ate. Naruto seemed to grow quieter and more nervous as the meal went by—blushing and stuttering. Ryuu watched him intently enjoying how Naruto slurped his noodles. He was just too cute for words. Ryuu at some point made a decision and while he would have to get permission from his father to do it. He would convince him. He knew. Naruto would be his forever.

One thing about Ryuu, he knew what he wanted and he always got what he wanted. Sometimes he had to work hard for it but that made the object of his desire that much more desirable to him…

* * *

><p>…Sasuke saw the way this older boy was looking at Naruto. He recognized that sick look anywhere. He saw it in the eyes of the crazy girls that followed him around back in Konohagakure. They finished. Sasuke almost wanted to laugh at the dobe. He was so un-used to such attention. Naruto barely finished his one bowl. He tried to pay for his own food. Didn't he realize that he was on a date? The older boy obviously thought they were. He refused Naruto's money. He got off lucky with Naruto not eating his normal volumes of Ramen.<p>

They left and Sasuke followed. The waitress scowled at him as he left only enough money to cover the hot green tea he had ordered. No tip. Then once outside the boy was grabbing Naruto's hands again in an overly affectionately way that made Naruto squirm uncomfortably.

"Finally catching on Naruto?" Sasuke whispered to himself. As much as he enjoyed Naruto being made uncomfortable (normally) he did not like this. Sasuke was going to end this pervert's little game.

"Hey," Sasuke said only loudly enough for them to hear, "Where were you moron?"

"Moron?" The taller boy looked affronted.

"I wasn't talking to you," Sasuke glared at the sight of the guy stroking Naruto's knuckles. Naruto was just letting this guy molest him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's free hand and started to drag him away. He felt a tug as the other pulled Naruto back.

"Uh…Ryuu," Naruto gulped, "This is my teammate Sasuke. I better go."

Ryuu frowned and held tight, "Naruto meet me here tomorrow at six? I'd like to show you the festival."

"Sure," Naruto grinned and nodded. Finally Ryuu gave up his hold on the blond. Sasuke dragged him away not saying anything to Naruto. He didn't dare open his mouth he might regret what he would say.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned (All of you) Part TWO Will be coming really soon...<p> 


	2. Festival in the Land of Snow Part Two

I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Gift Fic for THEDORKYWEIRDO! Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Festival in the Land of Snow (Part Two)<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke did not care to think why he was so aggravated with Naruto, but he failed to notice that he was holding Naruto's wrist in a less than pleasant manner. His nails dug into Naruto's soft skin. Naruto's skin <em>was<em> soft, velvety. Sasuke noticed. He looked down at his hand. Naruto's wrist was bleeding. He let go and Naruto rubbed his sore flesh (though it was healing up even as he glared at his bastard of a teammate).

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM BASTARD?" Naruto yelled at him.

"You weren't at the hospital," Sasuke replied.

"So?" Naruto quieted down as people were glaring at his outburst.

"So?" Sasuke growled, "Why didn't you wait?"  
>"Ryuu…He promised me Ramen," Naruto answered as if Ramen would be reason enough to do anything.<p>

"So what? If some random stranger told you there was Ramen in some back alley you'd go with him?"

Naruto answered feeling rebellious, "Maybe I would!"

Hearing this, a couple of men on the street paused staring at the pretty little blond boy. Their faces held lecherous expressions. Sasuke turned to them with a murderous glare. The perverts scurried away. Sasuke grabbed his arm again and started to pull but Naruto resisted.

"Come on idiot," Sasuke growled impatiently. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the boy.

Sasuke dropped his arm and started to walk off. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Good luck finding the inn. Then again, I'm sure that one of those random strangers would be happy to take you for the night." Naruto failed to see the double meaning in what he had said, but he didn't want to end up staying outside all night. It wasn't that cold during the day but he was sure the nights were still chilly. He ran after the Uchiha screeching, "Wait up bastard!"

A shaded figure turned and walked the opposite direction. His fists held tight…

* * *

><p>…Ryuu saw the entire exchange. He didn't like the dark haired boy at all. He seemed to be abusive of the blond. He also noticed the perverts staring at his cute little blond. Naruto was his and he needed to let everybody know. He would stake his claim and any disgusting lechers that tried to harm the adorable boy would be cut down. His fist opened to reveal an ice dagger. That raven headed brat would be first on his list for harming the boy.<p>

No! Ryuu couldn't let his precious Naruto go back to people who didn't appreciate him. They used Naruto! He saw the condition Naruto had come in. He seemed to be a really fast healer, but none of the others in the group were nearly as injured. Perhaps they used the boy as a shield because of his fast healing. What kind of Ninja were these people? Was there no loyalty? Naruto didn't need to go back to a place, to people who didn't care about and protect him!

Ryuu made his way through the market place. He was searching for his father. It was not hard to find him. He was tall, burley, and held the same handsome features his son carried. The man was setting up their booth for the festival.

"Hey Ryuu," He called in a gruff voice, "Give me a hand here." The man was trying to tie up a large banner. Ryuu rushed over. He grabbed the loose end that had flopped into the walk way. He lifted it before it got torn or dirty.

He was beaming with happiness and opened his mouth, "Father I have to ask you something. I've met someone. I care deeply for this person."

"Ah," The man grinned, "Finally found a girl to bring home?"

"Not exactly…he's really nice though," Ryuu calmly broke the news to his dad.

"He?" The man parroted.

"Hm," The boy nodded.

His father scowled for a second, but then smiled, "Bring him home tonight."

"Yes sir," The boy nodded. He knew his father would accept Naruto with open arms once he met the boy. Naruto was too charming not to like. Now he just had to find the boy. Shouldn't be too hard they were staying at an inn. They were shinobi they would not be staying at the luxury hotel. He would find Naruto again…

* * *

><p>…Sakura was prancing about in her new kimono. Princess Fuun had helped her pick one out. It was green (mostly) a pale green like jade. It matched her eyes. Painted on it were delicate sakura blossoms. She felt like a princess herself. There was a box on the bed she was supposed to deliver it to Naruto for the Princess. She wondered why Naruto had gotten a free kimono out of the deal. Why not Sasuke? She wanted to see the handsome boy in a kimono. She was tempted to forget who it was for, but only for a few seconds.<p>

Sasuke, for one, would probably refuse it. _He was so cool! _Besides, It was defiantly too small for him. Naruto was so short. She snorted. Even Sakura was taller than him. It was true that lots of girls were taller than boys at this age. She noticed, but still he was so short. He had been the smallest in their entire class back at the academy.

Sakura wondered what the kimono looked like. Her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked. It was…it was pretty; baby blue with orange koi fish swimming across the silk. She was tempted to take it out of the box when she heard voices.

"You are such a jerk!" Naruto growled in his annoyingly loud voice. Why didn't he leave Sasuke alone? She rolled her eyes. The door to their shared room burst open. Naruto rushed in. Sasuke followed quickly. He looked ready to murder.

"Stop following me you bastard!" Naruto screamed at him. Sakura and Sasuke both plugged their ears.

"Stop being an idiot," Sasuke retorted, and then added, "And shut your loud mouth you're making me prematurely deaf."

Sakura decided to diffuse the situation. She cleared her throat and got both boys' attention.

"Oh…Hi Sakura," Naruto smiled his foxy grin and blushed, "Didn't see you…" In a flirty tone he added, "Say, you look really pretty today."

"Uh…thanks," Sakura fumbled and her eyes wandered to the partially opened box, guilt written on her face.

"Princess Fuun left you a package," She blushed, "I peeked…sorry."

"Oh that's ok Sakura," Naruto waved his hands in front of him and his grin grew wider. He looked at the box and opened the lid. Naruto's bright blue eyes grew as big as dinner plates. He pulled the Kimono out.

"Wow," He said.

"Try it on," Sakura encouraged him.

Naruto nodded and took the silky kimono into the adjoining bathroom. He was in there a few minutes before he called out, "I'm having trouble with my obi."

"D-do you need help?" Sakura asked, but she really didn't need to see him half dressed.

"No," Naruto said, "No, I think I have it tied now."

Naruto came out of the bathroom, and he…he looked absolutely adorable. Not even Sakura could deny. Sasuke felt his cheeks warm up.

"You look good Naruto," Sakura admitted to the blushing boy.

Naruto looked better than good. Sasuke felt heat pooling in his stomach. The boy was beautiful. The Kimono was a boy's kimono but still he looked so precious and almost feminine in it. The pale blue complimented his looks very well. The small amounts of orange were a nice touch. Naruto…no way could Naruto go to the festival in that! He'd probably end up getting raped.

"You look like a girl," Sasuke said in a mocking voice. He hoped to incite embarrassment but usually his attempts to reign in the blond were met with rebellion. He should have known better.

"Shut up bastard!" Naruto stuck his tongue out. He marched into the bathroom and grumbled about stupid blind bastards.

He returned in his normal clothes. Sasuke gave a satisfied smirk. Naruto chose to ignore him for once. Sasuke felt the cold shoulder he was getting and was satisfied with the effect he had had on the blond…

* * *

><p>…Ryuu looked up at the inn it was nearing dusk and he had checked every hotel, motel and boarding house in the village. There were quite a few actually because the village hidden in the snow was once a great tourist destination. Maybe now it would regain that title since the princess has returned and broken the spell of eternal winter. He entered the establishment. It was a very small inn. He rang the bell and a wizened old man came to the counter.<p>

"Can I help you son?" The man asked.

"I'm looking for someone," He fiddled with his sleeve nervously, "His name is Naruto. He's blond and wears a lot of orange."

The old man nodded toward the stairs. Ryuu looked and there a group was descending. His eyes widened and he smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto!" He came over to the group, "I'm glad I found you. Would you come over to my house this evening? I want you to have dinner with my family."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sasuke clenched his fists and growled quietly. Sakura smiled and Kakashi's eye formed an upside-down crescent. _'This is an interesting development,'_ Kakashi thought. He noticed how Sasuke was reacting to Naruto's invitation.

Naruto looked pleadingly at his sensei.

"You can go," Kakashi gave permission, "Just don't be gone too late. We'll worry." He teased the blond, but his intention was really provoking Sasuke who looked ready to kill someone.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled and grabbed Ryuu's hand. They left together. Sasuke's searing glare followed them out the door.

"Well…that just leaves us again for dinner tonight," Kakashi chirped, "Come on Sakura, Sasuke, let's go find a nice place to eat."

Kakashi brushed past Sasuke who was still frozen on the stairs. Sakura frowned and waved at the boy. Sasuke grunted in annoyance but moved to follow them…

* * *

><p>…Ryuu led Naruto away from the busy thoroughfare toward a more residential area of the village. His home was a simple stone cottage, most of the homes leaned away from traditional Japanese architecture, because of the colder than normal weather. It looked inviting to Naruto.<p>

Inside was inviting indeed; there was a crackling fire and cozy looking furniture. Ryuu slipped off his shoes and Naruto mimicked him.

"Dad I'm home!" He smiled and waited. His father was simply going to love Naruto.

"Welcome home son," The huge man came from a room in the back a lovely smell wafted in from the kitchen. Beef pot roast. He smiled at the boys, "Who's this?" There was a twinkle in the man's eyes that made Naruto feel a little uneasy.

"Father," Ryuu smiled and proudly presented his little treasure hidden in the rough, "This is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Um," Naruto smiled and bowed politely as he could, "Nice to meet you sir."

"Naruto this is my father, Yukimura Ryuunosuke the second," Ryuu announced.

"I'm pleased to meet you," The man laughed and gave a hearty pat to Naruto's shoulder that jarred his teeth. If Ryuu grew to be half the man's size he'd be very scary indeed.

"Boys no rough housing!" A soft and sweet voice called. The huge man stood straight and sweat rolled off his brow. The voice came again, "Did our guest arrive?" A petite woman with long straight black hair appeared through the door. She took one look at Naruto and cooed, "Ryuu he's so cute! I can see why you like him so." She took Naruto's hands and introduced herself, "I'm Ayaka. Please to meet you! Come and sit. Dinner is ready and waiting on you."

"Me?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Of course silly," She winked, "You are Ryuu's _special_ little friend. Any friend of his is a friend of ours."

"Mother," Ryuu gritted his teeth. She was going to scare him away. The woman made an "O" face and nodded, "Sorry dear. I just can't help getting excited. You are the cutest little thing I have ever seen! Like a baby fox!"

"Mom!" Ryuu blushed and shouted.

"Sorry," She looked to the boy sheepishly.

The adults left the room and Ryuu relaxed. Naruto was still in one piece.

"Your mom and dad seem nice," Naruto commented.

"Well Ayaka is actually my step mother, but she's a good woman and makes my father happy. Mom died when I was just a little boy. I call her my mother because she is kind and deserves my respect, but she can never replace my natural mother in my heart. Her name was Hikaru, and that's how I remember her, she was like living sunlight." He brushed Naruto's hair meaningfully. Naruto was like her in at least one way.

"Oh," Naruto said sadly, "I'm sorry 'bout your mom."

"What about your parents Naruto?" Ryuu wanted to know everything. Uzumaki was an unusual name.

Naruto looked to the ground and didn't answer. He didn't want to be looked down upon because he was nothing but a street orphan. A burden. A nobody. A demon child. He wished his past could go away forever. Ryuu felt the heaviness in the air. He grasped Naruto's chin and tilted his face up.

"What's wrong?" His expression radiated concern as he gazed into Naruto's sad blue eyes.

"I," Naruto started. His voice dropped to a harsh whisper, "I don't remember my parents. They died the day I was born." He was so ashamed. He wanted to turn away but Ryuu did something he wasn't expecting. He hugged Naruto fiercely squeezing him. Oh the poor child. Ryuu's resolve tripled knowing what a lonely life the boy was going back to if he missed his chance.

Finally after Ryuu felt Naruto was calmed down he led the boy into the dining room next to the kitchen. Food was set, the man and woman waited with patience. Naruto sat and dinner began.

"So, you are a shinobi from Fire country?" Ayaka asked politely. Naruto nodded. The woman probed further, "You seem so young. How old are you Naruto?"

Ryuu wanted to hide from the embarrassing conversation.

"I'm 13," Naruto answered then took a bite of the pot roast he had been served. It tasted really good. Nothing was on ramen's levels but this was very good.

The adults gasped. He was so small.

"Don't your parents feed you? You're so tiny," Ayaka gasped. She then frowned for seeming so rude.

"I," Naruto set down his chopsticks, "I…"

"Naruto doesn't have parents," Ryuu filled in for him feeling mortified for the boy.

"Oh no, you poor thing. Then you must eat more," The woman shook her head. She got up and served him more stew (he had hardly gotten to eat much yet but she needed to busy herself).

"We are terribly sorry to hear that," Ryuunosuke said sadly, but he was thinking this would be fortunate for the family in acquiring Naruto for their son. If he was just an orphan there would be nobody to protest their joining. His son wanted Naruto. He would not deny the boy his heart's desire. He understood how his son felt. His first wife was his life source. When she died he barely kept himself together. He thanks the gods that Ayaka found them and once he allowed the woman into his heart she made life worth living again, and helped to raise a hardworking and courteous boy.

Dinner finished and Ryuu promised to walk Naruto home. The night was brisk. Naruto's teeth chattered he had forgotten his cloak. Ryuu offered his to the boy but Naruto refused, "What about you? Won't you get cold?"

"Not if we share," He wrapped the boy in his arms draping his warm winter cloak over the two of them…

* * *

><p>…Sasuke paced the room he kept looking out the window over the street. No sign of the blond moron. Kakashi was reading and Sakura had turned in. The girl got the one bed while then men had to rough it on the floor.<p>

Around ten in the evening Sasuke spotted a couple walking toward the inn. He was about to dis regard them when he saw spun gold tresses reflecting the moon light. Naruto was being held in that boy's arms! He was letting that lecher touch him all over!

Sasuke growled and went to his sleeping bag. He didn't want to deal with Naruto anymore for the rest of the trip.

'_Let him get raped, he'll probably end up working as a pleasure boy in a brothel if he keeps up at this rate. Some future Hokage he is,' _Thought Sasuke cruelly…

* * *

><p>Coming Soon Part 3<p> 


	3. Festival in the Land of Snow Part Three

I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Gift Fic for THEDORKYWEIRDO! Merry Christmas! We have a lot to cover still so I am going to expand story. I had a feeling I would have to break this chapter up when part two's 3000 words only seemed to lead to, at best, a halfway point in the plot. So until further notice I do not know how many chapters this will be but you can bet the conclusion will be action packed and exciting, and I promise to finish this fic by no later than Christmas day. :)

* * *

><p>Festival in the Land of Snow (Part Three)<p>

* * *

><p>…Ryuunosuke forged a ring of silver ice. It was charged with his and his son's chakra, and marked with secret seals. This would be his son's gift to Naruto. A gift meant for a life mate. It also had special uses but that was for later. Ryuu would know what to do and when to complete the ritual of joining that the men in their family have used to capture the hearts and very souls of their mates for generations. His father was a little saddened, at first; that his son's chosen was a male. Ryuu would be the last in a long line of ice manipulators. Then he got to thinking that there were men in the past who found ways to make the impossible possible.<p>

Because the soul binding would make Ryuu unable to have another besides his beloved he would neither be willing nor able to lay with any other besides Naruto. Only the death of his bound mate will release him, but it would also devastate him to no end.

The blond boy was young, there was time to research and find a way to create life between two men. He had seen stranger things in his life than a pregnant man…

* * *

><p>…Naruto was up very early. He just couldn't sleep. He was too excited about the carnival and his new friend. He would miss Ryuu when he went home but hey they could write letters. Naruto had never had anybody to write before. He smiled sadly at the thought. His newest friend had to live so far from his home. It was his fate to be lonely in life he supposed. He would always be alone.<p>

Naruto sighed. It was still dim the sun was rising but he could not watch it from their room window which was facing the wrong direction. He pushed away Sasuke's Hand. During the night the raven had gotten closer and closer to Naruto. He wasn't even on his bedroll anymore. Naruto stood up and covered the Uchiha with his blanket. He grabbed his cloak and threw it around his shoulders. He really needed some fresh air anyway. Sasuke had been breathing down his neck (even in his sleep the bastard had crowded Naruto into a corner). Naruto grabbed his sandals and headed outside…

* * *

><p>…Sasuke stretched. He felt something cold. He reached for it and cracked his eyes open. What was a piece of ice doing lying on Naruto's bed roll? Sasuke realized he was halfway on Naruto's bedding. He blushed faintly. He then noticed he was covered in the dope's blanket.<p>

Sasuke grabbed the ice with the intention of throwing it away. It chilled him to the bones touching the thing. He looked into his hand. This particular piece of ice was shaped like a kitten, a kitten that had wide soulful eyes that resembled Naruto's. Sasuke connected this to that boy Naruto had gone off with _twice_ yesterday. He growled and closed his hand around the little ice sculpture. He felt satisfied when he heard the crunch. He opened his hand to discover that the kitten had cracked but also the shards had sliced into his numb fingers. His blood dripped onto Naruto's blanket. Sasuke cursed and got up.

He went to the bathroom and ran warm water over his hand. The shards of ice didn't melt. He began picking the bits from his hand, but soon gave up in frustrated anger. He growled and made the signs for a fireball. He held the fire ball in his palms. The chakra charged flame in his hands seemed to do the trick. The shards melted leaving behind bleeding fingers. Sasuke cleaned his wounds, and bandaged his fingers…

* * *

><p>…Naruto blew puffs of air watching his breath condense as he meandered about the village. It was quiet, peaceful. Naruto felt, well honestly, he felt uneasy. Something was going to happen today he knew. Perhaps it was the excitement of the festival. People were starting to come out of their homes as the day brightened. Naruto grinned forgetting his feelings of dread. He took off into the busy marketplace and began looking at the booths. Some were opening early but the festival would not really start until around dusk.<p>

Naruto hummed happily as he browsed the wares. He thought he might get something for his friends…little souvenirs or something. He paused and bent to get a closer look at some necklaces. He felt something brush against him. Naruto ignored the feeling. Someone cleared their throat making Naruto straighten up.

"Hello there," A deep male voice spoke up, "What are you doing all alone at such an early hour?"

Naruto turned with a smile which fell as he noticed how close the man was to him. He was in his late fourties and not exactly the most comely person. He was balding his teeth were yellow. His clothes reeked of tobacco. Naruto's nose wrinkled in displeasure. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"He, he, he," The man chuckled in chilling manner and placed his hand under Naruto's chin closing his mouth, "You are absolutely adorable. Mind if I take you home with me?"

"Yes he does mind!" A very familiar voice rang in his ears. Then an angry fist collided with the man's stomach. He doubled over. Unfortunately he fell on a surprised Naruto. Naruto was grabbed. He was dragged from under the man and away from the scene.

"What the hell? Bastard!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke didn't like dealing with this, but ever since they had left the village the blond had been attracting the wrong kind of people. In the village people left him alone…mostly. Nobody hit on or attempted to molest him that was for sure. Naruto got mistaken for a girl a few times…with the cloak on and the hood up especially. Sasuke had to endure the flirtatious guys that would come up to Naruto and Sakrua both, but Sakura's admirers didn't bother him all that much, just annoyed him and took up too much of his breathing space. Sakura was at least self-aware enough to not let some random person molest her. Sasuke nearly had himself convinced that that was his only reason for being bothered. Naruto would never be a good ninja if he couldn't even fend off one pervert, or five. Yeah there had been a whole group of guys that had cornered him (Naruto thought they were being friendly…the imbecile.) When they realized he wasn't a girl that only put off two of them but there were three guys who could have easily taken advantage of the gullible boy.

Sasuke had had to step in and make it clear that the dope was _his_ teammate and not to be touched. It seemed like one out of every five men was at the very least bi-sexual and lots of (seemingly respectable) adults were closet perverts.

He stopped and looked at Naruto with his stoic mask. He sighed, very un-Uchiha Like, "Listen Naruto. You may not realize it but not everybody that seems nice really is. You're a ninja for crying out loud. Do you know about sex?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused for a second. Then he went red as a tomato and stuttered, "O-of of course I do."

"You know most of these old geezers and the teens that have been talking to you are only interested in getting into your pants."

"WHAT?" Naruto screeched. He had never heard something like that stated so bluntly. He shook his head and his eyes narrowed, "No way."

"Idiot, you are way too trusting," Sasuke berated him.

Naruto frowned and jerked away from Sasuke. He wished the other boy would stop calling him stupid. It hurt. He really just wished to be seen as an equal. He just wanted to be noticed. Couldn't Sasuke understand this?

"Why should you care?" Naruto rounded on the boy. His eyes were glistening with the threat of unshed tears. Naruto grabbed the edge of his cloak and rubbed his eyes before turning away once more. He tried to leave only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke saw hurt and hopelessness in Naruto's shimmering eyes. Naruto almost always hid that look so well. Yes, Sasuke had known it was there. The hurt, the determination to be something more. It was always there and he had admired Naruto, despite any evidence to the contrary. He admired Naruto. Naruto was what he could never be. Sasuke had once thought that he hated the boy for his happiness. He had. Once you get to know the boy though…once Sasuke learned more about the hard working, and hyper, boy; he realized that Naruto put up a front. His mask was as just as perfect as Sasuke's. He was…he was strong. He hid his pain. Sasuke had wallowed in his own misery. He was an avenger and reveled in the pain, but Naruto…whatever had happened to the boy he had decided to push past his pain. Naruto could never understand his hurt, but he didn't have to nor did he try. He was just there. He would smile for the world. He looked through the hype.

He never treated Sasuke special, and that is why Sasuke began to like the blond idiot, but it seemed that Naruto's own determination was not as strong as he played it. Sasuke didn't look down on him. He wished he could cry. He knew Naruto was not one to cry (not over little, or even big things). He didn't let his sadness and pain out. That could one day overwhelm him…crush him.

Sasuke once said he had it easy…Naruto. Naruto never knew his parents. He was always alone. How could you miss something you had never had? He realizes now this was stupid…like expecting a baby to live with no food or water. If the child never tasted milk would he miss it? Of course a starving infant would cry for milk, for anything! Naruto was starved spiritually and it was no wonder he welcomed any attention. He soaked up the attention like a starving child finally given sustenance. Sasuke, in his epiphany he wanted to give Naruto that, give him something. Nobody should have to go through life never knowing love.

Sasuke's heart swelled. His face remained passive, but as stoic as an Uchiha looks they were of a passionate race. He swung Naruto around and hugged him. He could not deny that if felt so good to hug him. Naruto was warm. Naruto was smaller than him. There was no denying that he was adorable looking. Naruto trembled in the embrace of his teammate, and supposed comrade. Sasuke was perhaps a selfish bastard. In that one embrace he had decided never to let the boy go.

Sasuke was a selfish guy. He would not give Naruto the chance to slip away, not ever again.

"Listen Naruto," Sasuke whispered into the shorter boy's ear.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed out a wordless question. He was just too shocked to speak.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked in a thick voice.

"Because I didn't see you before," Sasuke squeezed him, "…And you always saw me."

"O-ok," Naruto stuttered. He gently pushed on Sasuke but the Uchiha would not let him go. Naruto gave up. It really felt too nice to be held by someone…

* * *

><p>…Ryuu was walking toward the inn where his intended (unknowing intended) was staying. His jaw dropped and he was frozen in the middle of the street. People jostled him as they went around but he could not take his eyes from the scene that played out before him. His Naruto was being embraced. He was being hugged by none other than his abusive teammate.<p>

Ryuu snapped his jaw closed. He felt for the box in his pocket. Ryuu needed to secure Naruto as his (officially). That raven headed pretty boy was not going to steal away his little angel…

* * *

><p>…Sasuke urged Naruto to turn and go back with him to the inn. Naruto went meekly. He was still reeling from Sasuke's uncharacteristic display. Sasuke and he made it back to the in. It was very warm inside compared to the early morning weather. Naruto shrugged his cloak off grasping it in his free hand. The other was held gently by his (was Sasuke a friend now)? Naruto had little time to wonder as they made it back into the room to see Kakashi and Sakura already sitting to the small breakfast the inn provided. They had waited for Naruto and Sasuke to return to the room.<p>

The meal was a quiet one. Naruto just kept blushing and giving Sasuke sideways glances. Kakashi grinned under his mask…

* * *

><p>…Sakura urged Naruto out into the lobby. He was blushing and feeling self-conscious. The comments Sasuke had made the previous day stuck in his head, but the girl had gotten him to wear his Kimono promising that he looked good in it. It was a relief to see him wearing less orange and more blue. The inn keeper's eyes sparkled mischievously as he observed the supposed young couple. He chuckled (Ah young love).<p>

Kakashi was dragging an unwilling Sasuke out. When had Kakashi gotten them kimonos? Kakashi looked ridiculous in a traditional kimono with his face mask in place and an eye patch covering his sharingan eye. Sasuke was nearly blushing and was going to refuse but one misinterpreted look from the inn keeper and Sasuke shot across the lobby and grabbed Naruto's arm. Sakura was still holding his other arm and was therefore dragged out along with the boys. Kakashi was rolling with laughter (only on the inside). He nodded to the elderly man behind the counter then left the man to wonder just who was the couple? Ah kids and their strange ways. He went about his business. They were paying well for their lodging so he could not afford to discriminate, nor did he really care what went on beyond his line of vision. As long as nobody broke any laws he was fine with it…

* * *

><p>…It was still kind of early. The group had been asked to meet with the Princess before being let loose in the packed marketplace where many of the festival's events would take place. She greeted them with a kind smile as they approached.<p>

Princess Fuun met them at the entrance and grinned. She handed each of the leaf ninja their own necklace with a white talisman laced with a gold ribbon was dangling. The talismans were each painted with pale blue snowflakes.

"These are a pass," The woman instructed, "You are to pay for nothing tonight, and enjoy as much of the festival as you wish. Everything you eat, even the souvenirs you choose will be complimentary. Just show your charm to the merchants and they will charge my accounts directly.

Naruto smiled but shook his head and tried to return the gift, "I couldn't take this." Sakura was shocked thinking Naruto would be the last person to turn down free food. Sasuke was not surprised at all. Typical Naruto, brash and pigheaded he was, he ate a lot too. But he was not a naturally greedy person. He really only accepted free ramen from Iruka and occasionally Kakashi. Sakura didn't know any better and gawked.

"Nonsense," The princess smiled, "Please accept this in addition to your payment for your mission. I would be insulted and hurt if you did not accept." She pouted at the boy. Naruto felt guilty accepting but also did not want to hurt the pretty woman's feelings so he took the gift, and he would enjoy a few delicacies at the festival but would not spend anything on souvenirs. He had his frog purse with him. He would use his extra money to buy anything that caught his eye, provided it was not too expensive. The princess mentioned an opening ceremony that they were expected to attend. They followed the woman to the center of the chaotic festivities. There was a stage where she would speak and thank her new friends.

Naruto gulped nervously. He liked attention but this much was too much. All eyes were on the four ninja who bowed to the onlookers.

"Thank you for joining us tonight. There is much to celebrate, but mostly I would like to introduce the honored guests of the evening. These brave warriors saved me and our people. You may not know them but please treat them with the utmost respect and kindness. Tonight is for them as much as it is for all of us. I would not be here if it were not for them all, most especially Naruto.

Naruto stiffened as he was pulled forward. The crowd cheered him. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"Would you like to say anything?" Fuun asked.

"Ah…Um…well I was just doing what anybody else would do in my place," He backed up having had enough of the limelight for the evening. He wondered if being Hokage would be this nerve-wracking? _'This must be what Sasuke feels back in the village,'_ Naruto thought.

Finally after a few more agonizing minutes where each of the team was addressed and honored with applause they were free to go. Naruto had time to browse the stalls before he met Ryuu at their promised location…

* * *

><p>…Ryuu was beyond excited on this night was fateful he would have his life mate. He waited in the shadows for the pretty blonde to appear. Tonight he would claim Naruto as his forever…<p>

* * *

><p>In case you did not read the forward, this story is not complete yet. I have to extend it. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Festival in the Land of Snow Part Four

I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Gift Fic for THEDORKYWEIRDO! Merry Christmas! We will see if we cannot get this wrapped up in one or two more chapters. Questions? Complaints? No? Ok! :) Let's get on with the story folks!

* * *

><p>Festival in the Land of Snow (Part Four)<p>

* * *

><p>…Sasuke followed Naruto everywhere keeping his razor focus on the boy. Sakura followed Sasuke around like a lost puppy. They came to a booth that sold what appeared to be crystal sculptures.<p>

Naruto looked at the booth where Ryuunosuke was selling weapons and trinkets alike. Most were crafted of silvery looking crystals but there were clear flawless crystals also. The man winked at Naruto and the boy blushed as a result. Sasuke glared at the man and moved Between Naruto and the booth.

"Hi Naruto," A husky sounding whisper came from the shadows. Ryuu stepped out. He was dressed like the other boys in a kimono. His was a modest grey fabric. Obviously nothing extravagant, but still it was nice looking. He looked really good in the slate grey silk.

He smiled at Naruto and tried to get closer to Naruto only to be blocked by an angry Uchiha. Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand gently. Ryuu pushed Sasuke out of his way and tried to grab Naruto's wrist. He was going to be Naruto's date tonight. He had been accepted by the boy and would not be denied by some, obviously, over-privileged genin brat. Sasuke jerked Naruto away from him. Naruto tripped over his sandals and fell into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smirked. He had Naruto and he would be canceling that bastard, Ryuu's, plans of molesting his idiot.

Sakura stood on the sidelines looking slightly confused. She wasn't the only confused person. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes and blinked. Sasuke nearly blushed but he held his stoic persona in place.

Ryuu frowned, "Naruto are you going to accompany me through the festival? I really wanted to show you the sights."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke shyly, but he then extracted himself from the raven's grip.

"You remember Sasuke, Ryuu, but this pretty girl back here," Naruto announced as he gestured behind Sasuke, "This is Sakura. She's on my team too! I know I'm like the luckiest boy in the world to have such a cute girl on my team!" Both of the other boys' mouths dropped. 'What a clueless little idiot!' Sasuke grumbled to himself. Ryuu frowned at Sakura in distaste. Sasuke attempted to recapture Naruto's arms but was beaten to the punch (so to speak) by the now livid Ryuu. He wondered how close his precious angel was to this pink…thing. He gently dragged Naruto away from her quickly. Sasuke followed and Sakura followed him. Naruto seemed oblivious to the turmoil that was floating in the atmosphere. Sakura wondered if she should just go find their perverted sensei before things got out of hand. There was obviously some sort of weird rivalry going on. She didn't clue in completely, wondering could have possessed Sasuke to be so angry at Ryuu for wanting to hang out with Naruto.

She just observed. She was not a genius but still very smart. Ryuu took Naruto and by default Sasuke and Sakura around the festival. Stopping at booths and suggesting the best food stalls to visit. He completely ignored Sasuke and Sakura. He gently guided Naruto around, almost protectively…almost as if he thought Naruto was some delicate thing that might break. Ryuu touched Naruto's hair brushing back a few wayward golden strands. Sakura blushed. The boy grew bolder. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. Sasuke tensed. He looked about to murder someone. Ryuu or Naruto…based on the direction he was glaring. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and tried to stalk off complaining about perverts and his clueless teammate.

Sakura decided Sasuke was trying to protect Naruto from his own stupidity. She glanced Sideways at Ryuu who was holding Naruto's wrist firmly. Naruto was caught in a tug-o-war where he was the unfortunate rope. Sakura sighed and marched up to the three and pushed Naruto forward, "Come on Naruto let's go try some games."

"Ok!" He grinned and broke free of the feuding teens.

Sasuke stomped behind them. Secretly he thanked Sakrua because he knew she was in no way interested in the moron. Ryuu shoved his hands deep into his pocket and followed. His fingers touched a velvet covered box. Inside it was the key to securing Naruto's affections. He assured himself that Naruto would want this. His team hardly treated him well at all. He kept telling himself that this was the right thing to do. His grip tightened on the box until he felt the hinge beginning to give. He relaxed his hand and kept walking.

He admired Naruto, who was at a stall trying to catch a gold fish with a paper scoop. He chuckled. Naruto was so innocent, yet so tempting. How could such a pure little angle look like a virtual sex kitten? The blonde wiggled his backside enticingly as he tried to catch a gold fish. He jerked his net out of the water to quickly and the paper broke. Naruto mewled cutely with a pout on his sweet looking lips.

Sakura stuck her tongue out and tried to catch a fish. She moved slowly and almost had it, but at the last second the paper broke and the fish flopped back into the water. Naruto laughed at her and she balled her fist angrily. Ryuu reacted instantly. Naruto closed his eyes and flinched expecting an impact but then none came. Ryuu was glaring icily at the girl. He stood almost a head taller than her. He squeezed her wrist until she grimaced in pain.

Naruto opened his eyes and they only grew bigger, "Why are you doing that? Please let Sakura go." He was shocked. Why would he intervene? Sakura always hit him when he acted dumb. It was just part of the natural order of things for the blond boy.

Ryuu didn't let go he only squeezed harder and twisted his hand. Sakura cried out. Naruto got angry. "Stop it!" He grabbed the boy and began to pull his arm. Ryuu, purely on instinct, defended himself shoving Naruto backward. A loud splash was heard, and Ryuu finally let go of Sakura. He turned to see Sasuke helping Naruto out of the fish tank. Sasuke looked so very angry. Naruto only looked confused and hurt. The man running the booth was screeching at them and waving his fist. But his outraged cries fell on deaf ears.

Sasuke dragged Naruto away cursing under his breath. Sakura was rubbing her wrist gingerly. She glared at Ryuu as well. She brushed past him angrily.

Naruto was struck mute. Why had Ryuu been acting so weird? Maybe Sasuke had been right. He shivered. Naruto was soaked from head to foot. So much for enjoying the evening. Naruto was dripping water everywhere and he suddenly made a face. Reaching into his kimono he pulled out little goldfish that was desperate for water. Naruto ran around for a few seconds before running back to the booth. The man glared at him as he sheepishly dropped the wriggling fish into the tank. Naruto turned to run when a hand caught him. He was turned. Ryuu looked apologetic, "I am so sorry Naruto. Please forgive me. Listen, please, come to my house and see if my step mother can do anything for your clothes." Naruto shook his head he pulled away. Water droplets flew from his drenched hair.

"I-I have to get back to Sakura and Sasuke," He jerked his arm free and ran away.

Ryuu clenched his fists. He growled. It was their entire fault! If those two interfering…no good…horrid…brats had just let him have Naruto to himself they would be enjoying the festivities and then he would ask Naruto to stay with him and not go back to a place where he was neglected and abused. How could he not want that? The brunet seethed to himself. His eyes were icy. His fingers trembled in rage. He would get Naruto back! He just had to get the others out of the way. If he had Naruto alone. All by himself. He could make things right…

* * *

><p>…Naruto apologized about a thousand times as they left the crowded market place. He had ruined the evening.<p>

"G-g-guys, I-I'm-m-m s-s-so s-s-sorry," His teeth chattered. The nights were still cold even if the snow was gone. Naruto's arms were covered in goose bumps. His whole body was shaking.

"Sakura do you think you can find Kakashi and let him know I'm taking Naruto back to the inn to get some dry clothes. Then we will be back," Sasuke asked in a surprisingly polite manner.

"What do you mean?" Naruto squinted at him.

"Tch," Sasuke just grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the inn. His own dark blue kimono contrasting Naruto's light blue but at the same time they fit together so very well. Honestly Sasuke was glad that they were going back he needed a break from the crowds and he really hated wearing a kimono. Naruto's silky kimono was clinging to him in a way that should have been illegal. Sasuke kept his eyes trained forward…except to glare at anyone who seemed to be staring too long at his…at Naruto.

They went to the room Naruto stripped off his wet things and took them to the bathroom to hang.

"Take a shower and get warmed up. It isn't too late to go back and we can have something to eat there." Sasuke said through the door to the bathroom. He stripped off his kimono and changed into his normal clothes. He grabbed his and Naruto's cloaks. They would need them… Naruto came out of the bathroom after a few minutes looking flushed. A cloud of steam followed him he was drying his head with a towel and, oh wow, not covering himself. Naruto was thin but muscular and Sasuke had seen him before but damn!

The boy's flaccid penis hung between his legs and Sasuke could not help but stare. Naruto just walked past him further into the room and bent over his bag. Sasuke's eyes were locked on him and as Naruto bent over the spell was finally broken he felt his nose itching and rubbed it absently.

Naruto pulled on his dry clothes. He sighed. Sasuke dared to peek and saw Naruto dressed. He tossed the boy's cloak at the back of his head. The cloak landed on a startled Naruto who let out a girlish eep. He turned an angry glare on a much to pleased with himself Sasuke.

"Let's go," Sasuke said throwing his cloak over his shoulders and walking out of the room. Naruto followed slamming the door a little harder than necessary…

* * *

><p>…Kakashi and Sakura waited at the entrance to the festival. He wasn't happy with what Sakura had told him but was glad Sasuke seemed to have a handle on it. His energetic, spastic and most surprising student was getting mixed up with someone that wanted more than the child was capable of giving. Would this Ryuu try to take what he wanted by force or coercion? The jounin did not want to see the blond's innocence get taken away. It was bad enough that genin were being trained to kill. In a more peaceful world there would be no need for trained killers. Well it was about as likely for that to happen as it would be for Kakashi to wake up one morning living in the plot of his favorite little orange book.<p>

They saw Sasuke and Naruto no longer in their kimonos but what mattered was that Naruto was chattering happily and Sasuke was ignoring him. Seems their evening was not cut short. He knew Naruto (of all of them) needed this. He was not favored in his own village, even having to hide his face on his own birthday.

Yeah Kakashi knew. Well he knew some of Naruto's plight. He knew about the nine tails demon. He knew about the predigest the majority of villagers held against the boy. He realized that the kid was not the demon but only held it. Naruto was constantly held at fault for the crimes of another. Kakashi respected the kid for remaining so strong. A lesser person would have broken by this point. As a person Kakashi respected he would do his best to protect the strongest, yet most vulnerable, member of Team 7. Naruto waved at them as they neared. He was grinning happily but there was a hint down cast in his eyes…

* * *

><p>…Naruto tried to act cheerful but now he did not really feel up to celebrating. Sasuke grabbed his arm and dragged him to one of the food stalls.<p>

"Six dango please," Sasuke showed his pass and the merchant smiled. She handed over dome of the sweet fried dumplings. Sasuke didn't like sweets but these were not for him. He thanked the woman and took the dumplings

"Here," He thrust the box at Naruto and the boys walked on.

"Thanks," Naruto practically whispered. He was a little embarrassed, but he offered a genuine smile to Sasuke. The Uchiha felt his cheeks warm. He walked ahead of Naruto who was already popping a sweet dumpling into his mouth. He felt his hunger returning. The fried dough was very good.

"Want one Sasuke?" Naruto offered but the Uchiha waved him off while still walking in front of him.

"I don't care for sweets," Sasuke explained.

"Hmm," Naruto mumbled as he bit down on the dango. He swallowed, "Well what do you like?"

"Hm?" Sasuke slowed down.

"What kinds of foods do you like?" Naruto repeated his question.

"I like tomatoes," Sasuke said, "Rice, onigiri, sushi. Things like that."

"Aren't tomatoes sweet?" Naruto asked tilting his head, "You know they're fruits, right?"

Sasuke snorted, "Are you trying to be smart?" He smirked at Naruto. The blond frowned and his baby blues narrowed.

"Shut up," Naruto crossed his arms and looked away, "You suck Bastard." Naruto found a waste bin to dump his dango box, and then he smiled and ran off.

Sasuke frowned. The boy had the attention span of a gnat. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes when he found Naruto drooling over a bowl of Ramen. Not the most convenient food for carrying around, but Naruto's face was pure bliss. Sasuke just realized he had carte blanche to eat as much ramen as he wanted. Sasuke sighed. Naruto was happy and it was easier to keep him reigned in if he stayed seated at the bench next to the booth. Some teenaged girl smiled down at Naruto. She was fairly average. Perhaps pretty might be someone's description of her. She was dark, dark eyes, dark hair and tanned.

"Can I sit cutie?" She smiled at him. Sasuke growled and marched over.

Naruto opened his mouth smiling. Sasuke interrupted, "Sorry the seat is taken." He sat next to the other boy and the girl's eyes gleamed. He internally rolled his eyes.

"What a handsome guy," She fluttered her eyelashes. She believed she had a chance to upgrade from cute to sexy. "Would you like to walk around with me?" She asked.

"No," Naruto interrupted her, "Sorry." Was Sasuke hearing a hint of jealously in the blond's voice? He liked that sound. He liked to think that he was more important than some random girl.

She flipped her hair back. "Well," She said in a crisp tone, "I'll leave you two fags alone."

Naruto frowned, "What a nasty person." Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sasuke was slightly surprised when on Naruto quit after his second bowl. He didn't question it though. Knowing Naruto they would be back so the cute little idiot could get more of the salty noodles…

Naruto looked for a bin to chuck his disposable container. He bumped into Ryuu.

"H-hey," the boy said shyly.

"Naruto, please forgive me," Ryuu looked really sad, "Would you come with me for just a bit?"

"Ummm?" Naruto looked back toward Sasuke who was waiting for him on the bench.

"I won't keep you long," Ryuu begged, "Please."

"Ok," Naruto gave in.

Ryuu lead Naruto away from the crowds. Naruto missed the glint in the boy's eyes…

* * *

><p>…Sasuke waited impatiently for Naruto. Finally he was about to go looking for him.<p>

"Hey Sasuke," There was Naruto. He grinned at the Uchiha, "Let's go." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him back into the crowd…

* * *

><p>…Ryuu smirked. This was more like it. He led Naruto away from the crowds. "Can I show you something special?"<p>

"What?" Naruto said in wonderment.

"It's fantastic but I have to show it to you," He explained to the blond.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curious.

"Not a what but a where?" The boy smiled and pulled Naruto along going further from the center of the village. Soon they were nearing the wilderness that surrounded the village. Naruto grew nervous it was quiet, dark, and cold. He hugged his cloak to himself. The boy smiled holding out a lantern and lighting it. The light seemed cold, unnatural and pure white. It was eerie, yet beautiful.

The older boy pulled Naruto toward a cave. Naruto gulped the last cave he had been in recently he had almost been run down by a train. He and the Princess. It was a close call. He saw no rails coming out of the cave. Ryuu let go of Naruto and stepped inside. Naruto saw an almost bluish glow. He stepped in and his mouth dropped. He was shocked into an awed silence.

Finally a very quiet, "Wow," Squeaked out of his mouth. It was beautiful. Weather these were ice or really made of crystals the cave was packed wall to wall with the beautiful and natural structures. They caught the light and reflected and bent it making the whole area light up.

"These crystals," Ryuu started as he gingerly brushed the side of the cave, "Can you feel the chakra? Feel your chakra. It's amplified by them. Aren't they amazing?" Naruto nodded.

"Beautiful," Naruto whispered, "So wonderful Ryuu…" Naruto paused and turned to the other, "Thank you!" Naruto hugged the older boy. Ryuu wrapped his arms around Naruto and squeezed him this was so right this was the perfect moment.

"Stay," He said. It was like a gentle command.

Naruto let go, he sighed, "I do have to go Sasuke will worry. He's had a bug up his ass lately."

"No," Ryuu felt frustrated, "Listen, I mean stay here don't go back to Konoha. Please stay with me. I promise to never take you for granted, unlike your team. They don't deserve someone like you."

"What?" Naruto backed away, "I-I have to go back else I'd be a missing ninja. 'Sides I can't abandon my friends."

Ryuu shook his head, "No you…don't you see? They mistreat you. I'll take care of you and make you happy every day!" The light caught his eyes and Naruto saw something there that scared him. He shook his back hit something rough and pointy. He was cornered. Ryuu dropped the lantern on the ground. He pulled out his gift for Naruto. He opened the box.

"I want you Naruto," There was no mirth in his voice, "I need you Naruto…" He pulled out the ring out of the box. "You don't owe them anything."

"Ryuu?" Naruto felt weird. Unnerved.

"I love you," Ryuu announced.

"D-don't say that. That's crazy!"

"Please don't make me do this?" Ryuu begged.

"Do what?" Naruto began to inch toward the mouth of the cave.

"Stay," He asked again.

Naruto shook his head, "I can't."

"Please," Ryuu whispered and grabbed Naruto's hand and stroked it gently. He slipped on the ring.

"No," Naruto whispered.

"Yes," Ryuu charged his fingers with chakra and sent it into the ring. The seals were activated. Naruto's eyes rolled back and he sagged. Ryuu caught him before he hit the floor…

* * *

><p>I hope this was ok. And I think that next chapter will be the finale :)<p> 


	5. Festival in the Land of Snow Part Five

I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Gift Fic for THEDORKYWEIRDO! Merry Christmas! Ok I turned Ryuu into a totally mental kidnapping bastard, but his is rated T so no rape. Poor Naru-chan has suffered enough don't you think? This is not the last chapter after all, and it's driving you crazy isn't it? XD

* * *

><p>Festival in the Land of Snow (Part Five)<p>

* * *

><p>…Something was off. At first it was just an inkling. Naruto was acting strange…well stranger than normal. Naruto's words came out stilted and dry. His hand…it was cold in Sasuke's grasp. Finally when he looked at Sasuke his eyes were cold, and mocking.<p>

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly let go of this imposter's hand and grabbed the shorter boy's shoulders.

"I'm right here Sasuke." Naruto smirked at him. Sasuke activated his sharingan and saw the real figure. A petite woman with long black hair and sharp eyes was scoffing at him.

"Who are you and what has happened to Naruto?" Sasuke demanded shaking the woman's shoulders.

"It's far too late for you to worry about. Ryuu told us how that poor boy was being treated by you three. We can only guess how it is for him at home. He's so small and thin," Her eyes shined with worry for a second thinking about her soon to be son-in-law. Then she returned to the moment at hand.

She sneered and dropped her henge. The loss of the illusion brought her full height to his attention. She was taller than Sasuke and deceptively strong as she knocked his hands away. A kunoichi? She turned away from him and sauntered out of the crowd to a more secluded side street. He, of course, followed.

She growled at him fiercely, "Don't think of looking for him. My son has him safe. You, _and your __**friends**_, will never lay hand on him again. The nerve of that little bitch with the pink hair! She was going to hit him earlier! Poor little Naruto is so innocent and trusting he actually tried to help the awful little wench." She turned on him once again.

The woman moved to strike his face but he managed to stop her by grabbing her wrist. She was incredibly fast but thanks to the sharingan he saw through her tactic…or so he thought as a blow came from behind him. He crumpled to the ground. His head throbbed, and his vision blurred. Sasuke closed his eyes and let his breathing slow down.

"What should we do with him Ryuunosuke dear?" The woman looked up to her husband worriedly. A bit startled. He was not her favorite person after she learned how he and those others mistreat Naruto but he was still just a boy.

"Leave him here Love," The man sighed. This was for the best. His team would find him and get him the help he needed from that blow to his head. By the time they could regroup Naruto would want nothing to do with them anyway. If they tried to force him to go with them then those leaf nin would be in for a fight…

* * *

><p>…Sakura and Kakashi had lost track of Sasuke and Naruto at some point. It wasn't surprising at all really. It was crowded, noisy, hectic. But Kakashi had an uneasy feeling in his gut and he trusted his instincts. They had yet to let him down. It was nearing time for the fireworks show and some of the booths had already closed.<p>

"I'm worried Kakashi-sensei," Sakura spoke up. He didn't indicate that he heard her but then he signaled her to follow. She obeyed, although confused and sure that if there was trouble they would be unable to fight in their festival clothes. Then again this was the amazing Copy Cat Kakashi. He was just as surprising as Naruto was claimed to be…

* * *

><p>…Sasuke was so angry at himself. He should have known better. He cursed as he pulled himself up with the aid of a nearby wall. He checked himself other than a pounding headache he was fine. The cowards had left him. Well they had sounded…strangely…they sounded like they truly feel Naruto is better off with them.<p>

What did they mean it was too late? What were they doing to Naruto. Sasuke's heart squeezed painfully at the possibilities. These people were clearly insane. Naruto could be hurt. He could be d…NO! Naruto! Naruto had to be alright. The idiot better be!

Sasuke began to move. The world around him seemed to move constantly a swaying motion. He stumbled back toward the thinning crowd. Surely Kakashi was looking for him. As lazy and carefree as Kakashi acted he was really a force to be reckoned with.

Loathed as he was to admit weakness Sasuke knew he was clearly outnumbered…and until the damned world stopped spinning he was not likely to win against even one of them…

* * *

><p>…Naruto moaned. He felt dizzy and weak at the moment. He wanted to go back to sleep. It had been nice and warm in unconsciousness. Now though he was all too aware that he was cold. He felt exposed. Naruto risked opening his eyes the white light caused him pain. He blinked and let his eyes get used to the brightness.<p>

"You're awake," A familiar voice spoke in what should have been a soothing tone, but Naruto cringed.

He blinked away the fuzziness in his eyes and saw the crystal covered roof of the cave. He tried to crane his neck but he was too weak. Ryuu was…he felt soft silk sliding across his skin. Naruto blushed when he realized why he had become so cold. That sick bastard was changing his clothes. His blush deapened that means he…he saw…everything. He tried to move to push the boy away. Why would his arms not cooperate?

Ryuu had indeed taken the liberty of removing the hideous orange jumpsuit. He had even taken Naruto's boxers and replace them with a fine silk undergarment that caressed Naruto's nude form enticingly. He was wrapping a fine white silk kimono around the boy. It had been his birth mother, Hikaru's ceremonial wedding kimono.

It was slightly too big on Naruto but the blonde looked ethereal in the rich white silk surrounded by white light. He truly was an angel. The only problem was the scowl set on Naruto's face.

"Relax my little angel. I know it is traditionally considered bad luck for a groom to see his intended before the ceremony, but you looked so…that ugly orange diminishes your beauty."

Naruto was ever so slowly digesting what the boy had said, "What…what do you mean?" He had to be sure.

"My darling little Naruto you are to become my wife. I love you so much. The moment I looked into your eyes, back at the hospital…in that split second you captured me. My heart is yours and soon yours will me mine. You will be my mate."

"Huh?" Naruto too shocked to be insulted said, "You know I am a boy right?"

Ryuu caressed Naruto's cheek softly, lovingly saying, "Of course you are. I would not have you be anything but who you are. I don't care about gender. Our souls belong together." In a much thicker voice he added, "Our bodies belong together."

Naruto shuddered and wished he could wriggle out of the other's arms, but he felt as limp as a noodle at the moment. Ryuu gently lifted him and held him in sitting position while he wrapped the obi around Naruto's waist. He had to lay Naruto down on his side to manage tying it. Then he scooped Naruto up off of the floor and placed him on his lap.

"Now we must wait. My father and Step mother are coming to witness the rest of the ceremony. He nuzzled Naruto's neck. Naruto's head flopped to the side and stayed in that uncomfortable position as he felt his neck being ravished.

He felt ill. Naruto was convinced finally. Ryuu had at some point lost his mind. He found a way to subdue the blond and Naruto was being molested just like Sasuke had predicted. Naruto desperately wished for Sasuke. Even Kakashi or Sakura, but his mind was chanting for, _'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!'_ A single tear slipped down over his cheek and dripped on the floor of the cavern…

* * *

><p>…Kakashi looked to his little kunoichi student. She looked terribly worried, but was she worried for either both of her teammates or just Sasuke. Well it didn't matter. He spoke to her, "Sakura go get changed and bring weapons and a first aid Kit. He untied his obi. Sakura blushed scarlet and looked away. Kakashi was getting undressed? His silver and black kimono slipped off to reveal he was dressed, and had been wearing his ninja gear (well except for his vest) under the other clothes. "Take these too and would you bring my vest with you?" She didn't know whether to be impressed of weirded out. She nodded and took off Kakashi summoned his nin dogs.<p>

The pack appeared Pakkun at the front growled, "What is it Kakashi?"

"I need you to find Sasuke and Naruto they are missing," Kakashi ordered.

Pakkun looked around and scoffed, "Are you kidding? There have to be over a thousand scent trails to follow."

"Are you saying you can't? I'm disappointed," Kakashi feigned a look of bordom. Inside he was cursing they were right, but if they had a starting point then they could find them unfortunately the had been all over the festival, not to mention their scents must have been covered over by all the other people walking around.

"Fine," Pakkun snorted out, "But you owe me, you owe us." Then he barked and the other dogs spread out…

* * *

><p>…Sasuke was feeling less woozy. He walked out into the marketplace. It was much less crowded. This worried him...When had he last seen seen Naruto? The ramen stand! He was certain that had been the real him. Damn it! He was so stupid Naruto had gone out of his sight and he had let the idiot. No…no this wasn't Naruto's fault. Even if he is stupid, these people are doing this to him. They have made an assumption about Naruto. About all of them and used it as an excuse to kidnap his...what was Naruto to him. He shook his head it did not matter, <em>'Have to find Kakashi.'<em>

The sound of barking echoed off of the buildings. A few angry shouts and eeps followed. Sasuke turned in time to see a large nin-dog barreling down on him. His eyes widened in surprise as he was tackled. A sharp pain shot through his head as his injury was jarred. The dog sniffed him and barked. Sasuke flinched as slobber was slung on his face. He recognized the dog; however angry he was he needed to push it aside and follow this dog back to his sensei.

"Get off me you," He hissed at the dog, who's name he did not know. It appeared to be a wolf like breed Sasuke was not sure but it had bandages about its head and neck. Also the Konoha headband tied about its neck confirmed it for Sasuke. The dog obeyed and stood aside.

"Hn," Sasuke got up from the ground and dusted himself off saying, "I suppose you can lead me to Kakashi." The dog barked and turned around. It took off running full tilt. He had been instructed to return as soon as he found something. Well the boy was something. Sasuke ran after the dog…

* * *

><p>…Ryuunosuke and Ayaka entered the cave to see their son making things ready. Naruto was in the center of the crystal cave. Ayaka squealed, "Awe. He's so pretty! I'm almost jealous I wasn't half the beauty that boy is on my wedding day." She pouted.<p>

"Nonsense," Ryuunosuke grabbed her chin tenderly and tilted her face up so he could give her a peck on the cheek, "You were a beautiful bride and I would not trade you for anything." She blushed and playfully shoved him away.

"Ahem," Ryuu cleared his throat.

"Ah," His father smiled and nodded sheepishly, "Yes we should begin."

The man breathed deeply and placed his hands together. He concentrated his thought and chakra to the entrance of the cave. A wall of crystals grew from all sides and at all angles until they met in the center and closed off the mouth of the cave. That would ensure they were not interrupted before the ceremony was finished.

Then he and Ryuu faced each other on either side of the still immobile Naruto. Ryuu was at Naruto's head and his father at Naruto's feet. They both moved in sync making hand signs and then clapped their hands together. Naruto was lifted off the floor as a table made of ice formed under him. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt shackles closing on his hands and feet.

Ryuu gently stroked Naruto's cheek and bent down to whisper to him, "Don't worry angel of mine. They are just a precaution. Everything will be right soon enough. When your heart is unlocked to me you will see things in a better light." He kissed Naruto on the forehead and then leaned back. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. His team wasn't going to find him…

* * *

><p>OK, OK! I'm not done with this story yet. :P<p>

LOL I guess it will be done when it is done. I'm going to stop predicting the end of this thing until it is done, then it would be a post-diction instead I guess.


	6. Festival in the Land of Snow Part Six

I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Gift Fic for THEDORKYWEIRDO! Merry Christmas! Ok I turned Ryuu into a totally mental kidnapping bastard, but his is rated T so no rape. Poor Naru-chan has suffered enough don't you think? This is not the last chapter after all, and it's driving you crazy isn't it? XD

Festival in the Land of Snow (Part Six)

* * *

><p>…A piercing howl caught the attention of Kakashi's pack. Sakura came running as well. She saw the large black bull dog, and followed him.<p>

Kakashi was waiting and not long after Sasuke came following one of his dogs. He frowned. Naruto was not with him and he looked like somebody had rolled him.

"Naruto is gone," Sasuke said coldly, "I don't know where he is but I know who took him."

Kakashi nodded and said, "I had a feeling."

"I know where I last saw him, if that helps," Sasuke offered…

…Naruto's body felt like ice. He was certain that he was frozen stiff. Even his tears froze in tracks running down over his temples. His heart was slowing down and things started to feel more peaceful. Naruto's eyes grew hazy and drooped shut.

Ryuunosuke and his son were chanting quietly. The seal was nearly complete all that was left was to apply their blood. Each man and boy slashed his right palm and placed it on the floor beneath the ice table where Naruto rested. The seal glowed and Naruto's eyes shot open in pain he choked out a scream as his entire body convulsed. It felt as if his heart was being sheered by millions of ice crystals.

Then it was over. His chest felt empty. His heart was beating slowly, but it just felt like it was not there anymore…

* * *

><p>…Sasuke showed them to the ramen shop that had just closed up a few lingerers milled about finishing off their food before heading over to the fireworks. Pakkun, who had been riding on the bulldog's head, jumped down to the bench Naruto and Sasuke had been sitting on and sniffed.<p>

"Yeah I got something, just barely," Pakkun said, "Miso ramen, honey, clover, and sunshine." Pakkun thought the kid's scent was disgustingly sweet, and unfortunately it was faint.

"How can you smell sunshine?" Sasuke asked dubiously.

"Shut up ignorant brat," Pakkun grumbled, "Like I'd expect you humans to understand the complicated workings of a dog's nose…much less a ninja dog's…now if you were Inuzuka, maybe but…"

Pakkun jumped down from the bench and sniffed the ground. Naruto had walked off at some point. He stopped at a trash bin. All those smells nearly covered it but Naruto has stood not far from there at some point before going off toward a side street. Once further away from all the other smells Pakkun realized that Naruto's scent mingled with another. This one smelled of bitter medicines, and faintly of snow, also the scent of heavy male pheromones. Pakkun growled. That idiot blond better not be hurt when they get to wherever the other had taken him.

He trotted off, followed by the rest of the pack. Kakashi turned to the two genins that were behind him. Sasuke was glaring and clenching his fists. Sakura looked worried and confused. He decided it might be better not to bring Sakura…just in case something has been done to compromise Naruto's innocence. He doubted Naruto would like to have the girl discovering him if he had been violated. Just the thought made Kakashi outraged. He may sometimes act like his students annoyed him, they did often, but he could never abide them getting hurt in such a way. He may be a bit perverse at times, but sexual abuse was definitely not ok.

"Sakura, I would like you to look for Princess Fuun and inform her of the situation. If you would, stay with her and ask if she could send help. Sasuke and I are going ahead and we have no idea what we will find," Kakashi instructed her. Taking his vest and the first aid kit from the girl, he took off. Sasuke followed not looking back.

The further away from the festival that they went the stronger the scent trail grew. The dogs were quite, but a few made uncomfortable whines and they scented arousal in one scent trail and apprehension in the other. They knew one scent was one of Kakashi's students. In their minds he was like a lost puppy. The other like a predator, perhaps a wolf that has taken the pup with plans to eat the little thing alive.

Kakashi's sharper than normal senses picked up on this a bit. He sensed why his dogs were uneasy. They would kill an enemy nin with no second of hesitation but they were still dogs. They had protective instincts. Naruto was just a kid. He was important to Kakashi…

* * *

><p>…Ayaka waited at the entrance the men were nearly finished, but they all could hear the baying of dogs. The sensed the chakras of the leaf ninjas. One of them was that boy she swore. So he was not hurt all that badly. She wished she could feel relieved he was not severely hurt, but now it was going to cause them problems. She withdrew her kunai ready to defend.<p>

Her husband and step-son were surrounded in the eerie light that emanated from the table. Then suddenly the cave shook. Everything went dark even their lanterns were extinguished. The table began to crumble. Ryuu gasped and grabbed Naruto's shoulders. He eased Naruto off of the icy rubble. He held the boy to his chest hugging him like Naruto was the most precious treasure in the world—to Ryuu he was.

"It's fine," Ryuunosuke assured his son. Ryuu had never seen this ceremony before he had done his part flawlessly and the man was proud of his son. He came over and put one hand on his son's shoulder and ruffled Naruto's locks with the other. He smiled broadly and said, "Give him a little time, he will awaken and his eyes will be opened to the truth. His heart belongs to you now. Your mother had been much like Naruto. So much. I can see why you fell for him."

Naruto's eyes fluttered open sooner than they had expected. Half lidded eyes peered up at the father of his husband. Yes how could he have even thought of denying his feelings before? Naruto's eyes grew sad though. He still was fond of his team. He would miss them but he must never leave Ryuu.

"Ryuu," Naruto whispered in a timid voice. He blushed and buried his face into the older boy's chest. He was shivering and Ryuu offered warmth to him. Naruto nuzzled his chest. Ryuu hummed contentedly and squeezed Naruto tighter.

"I love you," Naruto mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too," Ryuu breathed in, "You are my light and my only beloved."

"Hmmm," Naruto was grinning. His chest ached, but he ignored it. He was not alone, never again. Ryuu was his and he was Ryuu's.

The sounds of someone chiseling at the ice came through the wall.

"Son," Ryuunosuke called to his son. There were intruders at the entrance of the cave.

Ryuu nodded and pushed Naruto back so he could look into those beautiful sapphires that were his eyes. He spoke softly but firmly, "Naruto." Naruto looked up at him like he only wanted to please his husband.

"Yes my love?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to hide," Ryuu ordered in a gentle voice, "They are going to try and take you from me." Naruto tensed and grabbed his arm.

He closed his eyes and a tear escaped, "Please be careful. I'd die if something happened to you."

"No, no. I'll be fine as long as you are safe. Go hide in the back of the cave," Ryuu ordered. An explosion rang at the cave entrance and the ice barrier there cracked. Ryuunosuke was already resealing it. "Go now!" He urged and pushed Naruto toward the back of the cave.

Naruto stumbled. He threw his hands out to stop his fall. His hands were cut on some of the jagged ice on the floor. He ignored it and headed into the shadows at the back of the cave. His hands were already healing after all. He stumbled in the dark and hid behind some of the larger crystals there was a formation that almost felt like stairs. He knelt on the platform where he peeked toward the front of the cave where there was a very little bit of light…an orange light like that of a great big bon fire. Naruto's heart leapt in his chest as he waited in hiding…

…The dogs stopped snarling and scratching at a wall of ice. Kakashi and Sasuke found them like this. The dogs were not even making scratches on the solid ice. Pakkun growled, "They're in there! I smell four of them!"

"Ok Thanks Pakkun," Kakashi said to the small ninja dog. Kakashi took out a kunai and struck the ice with all of his strength. The blade made only a small divot in the surface. Sasuke joined in. They kept that up for probably five minutes before Kakashi growled and placed and exploding tag on the wall.

"Back up Sasuke," He obeyed and watched as Kakashi sent a chidori at the wall. He ducked as the tag exploded. The wall cracked, but did not open, and as soon as they started to attack the wall again it was resealed, but Kakashi could still see the seam where they had cracked it.

Sasuke got an idea remembering that weird little ice sculpture. "Step back please, sensei," Sasuke asked quietly. He attacked the wall with his fire ball technique. The wall started to melt but the wall was thick and it seemed that as soon as they seemed to be making headway the wall would re freeze.

Then suddenly the barrier stopped regenerating. It began to break and crumble as it melted. The dogs started digging once again. They were frantic as the smell of blood wafted out of the cave. It was not much but enough to enrage the dogs. Naruto's blood was fresh, and overpowered the other's blood from the ceremony…

…Once they felt Naruto was hidden Ryuunosuke stopped resealing the wall. He knew that they could not hold out forever and while they could keep the Konoha ninjas out for several hours they would get reinforcements. The best solution was to fight so that his son could escape with Naruto at the right moment…

…Kakashi and Sasuke both had their sharingan activated. Both man and boy were outraged. Naruto was not just something that could be stolen away from them. He was a comrade and Kakashi never left one behind. Kakashi threw in a flash bomb, and then the Konoha ninjas and dogs rushed in. The dogs guarded the entrance. Kakashi was intercepted but both adults and Sasuke flew at Ryuu…

* * *

><p>…The barrier broke and there was a brilliant flash of light that almost immediately dissipated and left the people in the cave temporarily blinded. So much for the advantage of being used to the dark. Ryuu received a punch to the jaw that sent him flying, but he right himself and back flipped. He was blinking rapidly to re adjust to the dim lighting of the cave. Kakashi was tossing flares. He saw Naruto and moved toward him only to be blocked by a man and woman. The man drew a crystalline sword the woman had a set of Kunai crossed in front of her. They were glaring him down…<p>

…Sasuke saw the bastard that had taken his…taken Naruto. Sasuke scanned the area he saw movement in the back. Naruto was hidden behind some of the crystals. Sasuke had the urge to forget Ryuu and go after Naruto. He put that aside for the time being. Ryuu needed to be dealt with. He launched a punch at the older boy and landing a strong punch to his face. He went flying, but managed to turn his fall into a backflip. Ryuu growled at him, "You think you can just come here and take back what you neglected to appreciate? Naruto is mine. He and I are married now. You have no right to take him from me."

"Hn," Sasuke glared at him. He ran at the boy and launched a kick at him Ryuu countered and grabbed his foot twisting it painfully. Sasuke did his best to roll with the force and managed to prevent a broken ankle. He was bashed against the wall of the cave feeling the jagged out cropings of ice and minerals digging into his face and side. He ignored the pain and jumped up. He sent a shuriken toward the boy. Ryuu drew an ice dagger and blocked it. Sasuke had a kunai in his hand they crossed their blades furiously…

* * *

><p>…Naruto watched the fighting. He wished they could just stop. Naruto knew Ryuu and his family were just trying to protect him. This must all be a big misunderstanding. Maybe…maybe he could stop this. He was ringing the silky fabric of his kimono in his cut hands unknowingly staining the pristine white with dry rust colored marks…<p>

* * *

><p>…Kakashi was never one to underestimate an enemy. As soon as he was surrounded by the other two adults had closed in on him the man smirked and clapped his hands together. He shouted, "Ice Cage!" The slick icy floor of the cave rumbled and icy bars grew up around the three leaving Naruto and Sasuke at the mercy of Ryuu. Kakashi believed in his students and concentrated on his opponents. Despite his laid back persona he was no pushover. The huge man towered over him but was anything but a lumbering hulk. He flung crystal senbon at Kakashi. He dodged. The woman attacked him from behind. He countered her…<p>

* * *

><p>…Naruto gasped as Ryuu's father created a cage and trapped Kakashi. He felt his gut wrench. He needed to stop this, but his husband had ordered him to hide. Besides Kakashi was a great jounin. Naruto tore his eyes away from Kakashi's fight and watched Sasuke fighting Ryuu. He flinched as Ryuu landed a blow to his friend's stomach. Sasuke countered however and Hit Ryuu. Naruto squirmed this was getting hard to watch Naruto knew he should be acting and not watching on the sidelines like some useless damsel in distress, but Ryuu had ordered him to hide...<p>

* * *

><p>…The princess had listened to Sakura. Her fists clenched in outrage. Her mouth thinned into a grim line. She then spoke, "Whoever took him will be sorry."<p>

* * *

><p>I think we are nearing the end finally. I hope this chapter was good enough. :)<p> 


	7. Festival in the Land of Snow Part Seven

I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

Gift Fic for THEDORKYWEIRDO! Merry Christmas! Final Chapter...fianlly!

* * *

><p>Festival in the Land of Snow (Part Seven)<p>

* * *

><p>…Princess Fuun had not even been leading her people for a week yet and she already was orchestrating a search and rescue mission. Her guard, her valued shinobi, were heading out. They may not be as refined as Konoha ninja but they were loyal and familiar with the area and knew the shinobi families of the area. No matter who had committed this crime they would be prepared. Sakura was kept back by the princess. She saw there was a reason for Kakashi to ask her to stay behind. She only hoped that that innocent little boy was not hurt like that.<p>

Sakura stood beside the princess looking at the men who bounded away into the night. She felt a hand resting on her shoulder. The princess squeezed her shoulder gently to reassure the pinkette.

"They will get him back safely," The woman spoke softly. Sakura nodded. Naruto was tough, if he was nothing else, and he had Sasuke and Kakashi to bring him back…

* * *

><p>…Ryuu took a kunai in the shoulder. Naruto cringed. He had to act. The blond slipped from the raised rock face and behind the large crystal…<p>

* * *

><p>…Kakashi had restrained the woman with a binding jutsu. It was just him and the man. Said man seemed to pull shuriken out of thin air. Kakashi realized, thanks to his sharingan, the man was actually forming the projectiles from ice crystals. Kakashi formed the hand seals for a fire ball and threw it ate the flying shuriken. They flew through the fire but Kakashi dodged them easily. This was not ordinary ice, but he noticed that they cracked and shattered when they hit the bars of the ice cage, so the fire was effective after all…<p>

* * *

><p>…Naruto rushed to fight between Sasuke and his husband. He threw his arms out and stopped them. Sasuke managed to catch himself from stabbing Naruto in the back. Ryuu had let ice senbon fly. One scratched the blond's cheek.<p>

"Stop," Naruto frowned at Ryuu, "Both of you. Why are you fighting?" Blood leached from the shallow cut on his face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The bastard cut Naruto.

Ryuu glared. Was Naruto protecting that bastard still? Naruto stood stock still facing the man that had claimed him as a spouse. He felt Sasuke behind him glaring. Naruto felt his chest tightened. His emotions seemed to be stopped up he couldn't raise a fist against either boy. He knew that they were fighting because of him. Naruto plead with Ryuu.

"Please," Naruto asked, "Just stop."

"Naruto move!" Ryuu ordered. Naruto shook his head. Ryuu stepped closer to the blond. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him shouting, "Naruto I order you to move, go hide and stay hidden."

"No I can't. Please stop fighting, why are you guys fighting?" Naruto plead to his husband.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke softly, but there was a tense note in his strained voice, "Please come with me." Naruto turned to him. His eyes were sad. He shook his head.

Naruto sighed and stepped away from the Uchiha. His back hit Ryuu's chest. The older boy wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and hugged him smirking over Naruto's shoulder at Sasuke.

"He's mine," Ryuu's voice was so arrogant, "You and your friends might as well go on back to fire country now." Naruto shuddered, but he stayed put. His eyes were clouded to reality. Ryuu fondled his hip as he hugged him and Naruto wanted to jerk away. He could not explain it but it felt so wrong. He was Ryuu's he should not feel disgusted or frightened at his touch. He just didn't understand.

Sasuke watched Naruto's expression as it morphed from sadness to revulsion to confusion. Naruto's eyes were glazed he saw. Still the same shocking blue but not clear. Not the summery sky blue but more of a watery blue. Sasuke didn't like this.

Ryuu began to kiss Naruto's neck. Naruto flinched and whined. When he tried to pull away Ryuu seemed to grow angry. He held Naruto to his chest with one hand and pulled the blond's hair jerking his head aside to get better access to the vulnerable skin on the boy's neck. Sasuke noticed the skin was already littered with bite marks. Naruto's eyes watered. Furiously Sasuke jumped at them. Naruto was pushed aside and landed on his bottom with a surprised yelp. Sasuke punched Naruto's molester in the face. Ryuu retaliated kicking at Sasuke. Sasuke saw him coming and flipped back. Ryuu growled and sent an ice senbon at the boy. It whizzed past him. Another flew, but Sasuke dodged easily but he failed to notice the slick ice patch forming below his feet. Ryuu charged him with a kunai. Sasuke dodged but slipped on the ice. Ryuu kicked him in the ribs hard he punched at Sasuke's face but he rolled away. He swept his feet under the other causing him to trip. Sasuke jumped away breathing hard. Ryuu was also panting. He threw more senbon at Sasuke. Again Sasuke dodged but his reactions were getting a bit sloppy. His shirt was torn. Ryuu snarled he was growing tired of this persistent brat. Ryuu made hand sighs and slammed his hands together. Sasuke was standing guarded waiting for the other's next move, but before he could react his feet seemed to freeze. Ice crept up and grew over his feet and up his calves. He tried to break free. The ice was strong, hard and numbing cold. He took his kunai and tried to chip at the sheet of ice that coated his legs. Ryuu sauntered toward him.

"Looks like somebody's trapped," Ryuu's voice assaulted Sasuke's ears. Ryuu stood mocking him with his eyes. The ice was still spreading up his legs reaching his hips burning his skin with extreme cold. Ryuu brought his icy knife over his head. He aimed for Sasuke's chest intending to pierce the boy's heart. He brought it down with lightning speed…

* * *

><p>…Naruto watched in horror as the boys fought. Their blows seemed even more vicious and malicious. Then Sasuke was trapped. Ryuu approached him raising his crystalline dagger over his head. Naruto could not have stopped himself if he tried. He was on his feet and dashing over to Sasuke. He had to stop them! Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and shielded him. Naruto choked out a scream when Ryuu buried the dagger into his back. The razor sharp crystal slid into flesh and bone like it was butter. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes he smiled. Sasuke was ok. He was glad. Naruto opened his mouth to say something making a gurgled sound. He slumped into Sasuke's still unfrozen chest. Sasuke's already numbing body trembled. "Naruto," He hissed, "Why did you do that?"<p>

Naruto just smiled and his eyes slid closed. Sasuke hugged him. He glared death at the older boy. Ryuu gasped. He had been so angry. He had just wanted to keep Naruto to himself, keep him safe. He grabbed Naruto and pried him from the immobile Sasuke. Sasuke roared and swiped at him, "Don't you dare touch him! Damn You! Son of a fucking bitch!"

Ryuu slipped to the floor not hearing Sasuke's tirade. He removed the knife from Naruto's back. Sasuke was still spewing epitaphs at the boy.

"R-uu," Naruto gurgled.

"Naruto I'm so s-sorry," Ryuu sobbed. Naruto closed his eyes. Ryuu screamed loud enough to cause the cave crystals rattle...

* * *

><p>…Kakashi and Ryuunosuke stopped at the sound of Ryuu's pitiful wails, and Sasuke's screams. Sasuke heated his hands up and melted the ice until it began to crack and then he moved his legs. He stumbled across the cave toward where Ryuu cradled Naruto's body…<p>

* * *

><p>…Everything went quiet. Naruto wondered why…also why it was growing even darker in the dimly lit cave. His eyes were heavy. Naruto just wanted to sleep. He didn't fight it. Naruto looked up into Ryuu's green eyes, and smiled. He tried to reach up and touch the boy's face. Then he saw another face. Sasuke was looking at him his face looking anguished. Naruto shared a look with Sasuke. He opened him mouth and tried to tell the boy he was fine but blood gurgled up in the back of his throat choking him up. He dropped his hand it was just too heavy. He closed his eyes and let sweet sleep comfort him. His head lulled…<p>

* * *

><p>…Sasuke shook his head. How could this be? His limbs ached, his chest hurt, and his eyes watered.<p>

Ryuu slipped Naruto to the cold floor of the cave. He turned on Sasuke. This was Sasuke's fault how could it not be. He loved Naruto and would never hurt him.

Ryuu tackled him snarling and screaming. Sasuke fought back. The adults were not fighting any longer. Ryuunosuke was shocked into inaction. Kakashi took the opportunity to neutralize him. The man went down almost too easily. His face twisted in anguish. Clearly Naruto was not meant to be harmed. The jounin didn't think about it and just acted. He was at Naruto's side. Feeling for a pulse he got none. His chest ached; one of his students was lost…

* * *

><p>…Sasuke's mind was blank aside from the sheer rage he felt. Naruto was…he was. No, NO! He couldn't be! Why? Why Naruto? It wasn't fair. Everybody Sasuke ever cared for was taken away! He and Ryuu were beating the shit out of each other in a brawl type fashion, looking more like a couple of angry drunks then professional ninja.<p>

Kakashi was about to go break them up when he felt a pulse of dark strong chakra. Naruto's body tensed. His eyes slid open. They were red and silted like a cat's eyes.

Naruto flexed his claw like hands and growled. The ring on his left hand was engulfed in red chakra and shattered melting away from the boy's body. He tried to get up but Kakashi intervened deciding that it would be too dangerous for the rest of the people in the cave (yes including their enemies). Naruto snarled and struggled, but Kakashi held him down and whispered to him, "Calm down Naruto everything will be fine now."

"Kashi-sen…sei?" Naruto relaxed. The boy blinked and his eyes became that clear blue that so many people seemed to love looking into.

Kakashi nodded and put his hand under the boy's back, and lifted him. He looked at the ground where the child lay there was so much blood. Naruto shouldn't be alive.

"Is Sasuke ok? He was…Ryuu was going to stab him," Naruto's voice was drenched in concern and fear.

"Sasuke will be fine," Kakashi promised. Then he whistled for his back. They had been antsy for a job to do other than guarding the entrance. Perhaps guarding Naruto would not be as boring for them. The dogs gathered. "Protect Naruto," He ordered his dogs and then went to separate Sasuke and the other boy.

Naruto shivered. The once pure white silk was torn and soaked in the back with his drying blood. The dogs whined and curled around him. They took their job seriously. When Kakashi said Protect Naruto they would protect him from even the chilled air in the cave. Naruto leaned back feeling woozy from blood loss. He found a large warm pillow that barked at him happily. The bull dog liked this boy, and didn't mind a bit being used as a recliner for the injured boy. Naruto tried to reach up and scratch the dog's head but his arms were just too tired…

* * *

><p>…Kakashi pulled Sasuke up by his shirt. Ryuu's face was a bloody mess. Sasuke didn't look much prettier. Ryuu was sobbing but still punching and fighting. Nothing mattered to him now that Naruto was dead.<p>

"Kakashi you bastard! Put me down so I can kill him!" Sasuke's voice cracked suspiciously.

"Sasuke-" Kakashi started only to be interrupted.

"He killed Naruto! Don't you understand you useless jounin? Naruto. Is. DEAD!" Sasuke screamed as he punched and kicked at the air.

"No," Kakashi pulled him back, "No he isn't." He held the boy like a subdues kitten. Sasuke dropped his arms. It was a lie. Naruto was dead. Sasuke had nothing left but his revenge, and one more person he needed to avenge. He had thought finally he had a reason to live and maybe turn his back on the path of destruction he had been following since that fateful day he lose his family. He knew now why his brother told him to hate. Hating everyone protected him. Love left scars. He had given up.

Kakashi turned him and he faced the sight of a weak but very much alive Naruto. His chest nearly burst. He was fighting to get free again. Kakashi dropped him almost smiling. Sasuke ran to Naruto pushing dogs aside. He grabbed the smaller child and hugged him. He didn't care what it looked like. It was what it looked like. He smiled. Naruto was alive. Naruto was alive and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly there was a noise and the cave was overrun with snow nins. A little late but still a relief. The medic was looking over Naruto. He was bandaged, and hoisted up gently into the arms of a muscular ninja with sandy colored hair. The medic was looking Sasuke over, but the boy struggled against him wanting only to hold Naruto and protect him. He didn't even realize how hurt he was, his skin was chapped and red; and bruised in places. Finally the medic was forced to sedate him. Sasuke fought until everything went black…

* * *

><p>…Naruto's eyes fluttered open. There stood Princess Fuun looking at him worriedly. His head flopped to the side, Sasuke lay sleeping in the bed next to him.<p>

"Is he?" Naruto paused, afraid to say more.

"He will be fine. We will be taking the train home once he wakes up," Kakashi explained. There was no way around it they had been gone so long and the children were able to travel. Sakura was beside Sasuke looking heartbroken for some reason.

"Alright? Sakura?" Naruto whispered. The girl turned wiping her eyes. Sasuke had been restless in his sleep. And had been calling for Naruto. It hurt and part of her wanted to be spiteful but Naruto could not help how Sasuke felt about him. She would not let go of her own feelings, and Now Naruto had another rival even if he didn't know it She smiled at him despite the feelings of animosity. He was still her teammate afterall…

* * *

><p>…Naruto lay propped in a lap he was napping with a hand brushing strands of his hair softly. Sasuke seemed to have made it his mission to watch over Naruto. His legs and feet still bandaged and slightly painful, but he wanted nothing more than to have Naruto's weight on them if only to prove Naruto was with him. Sakura sat opposite of them next to their sensei as they rode the train back to fire country...<p>

* * *

><p>…Ryuu and his family had been imprisoned for abducting and assaulting Naruto. Naruto had asked that the Princess be lenient. Sadly they learned that Ryuunosuke had done the same thing to Ryuu's mother and that for generations the men in that family had taken their brides by means of force. She could not turn a blind eye to it. Ryuu was devastated as his father had predicted when Naruto had died. Naruto had died back in the cave, for a moment his heart stopped before the foreign chakra took him over.<p>

When the Konoha ninjas left the teenager was on a suicide watch. Naruto parted with them leaving heavy words for the boy that would have kept him by force.

He told the boy, "Live, live and one day when you are free find real love."

"I'll only love you," The boy hissed.

"If you had loved me, you would never have done this," Naruto turned away from the imprisoned boy. He walked away without looking back…

…Things had changed so much. Not just for Naruto or for Sasuke but for all of team 7. They knew they could not return to the way things had been…

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>This has been the hardest chapter to write. I hope you all got the closure you needed. Thanks for reading and Have a Merry Christmas!<p> 


	8. Spring Fling Part One

I do not own Naruto. I didn't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto (And I heard about who he ends up with in cannon but at this point I hardly follow cannon anymore I haven't kept up with the show in a long time, or the Manga barely at all. I know someone shoot me please).

Anyway this is...I don't really know...a continuation of the story, a new chapter, a squeal?

I can't say I will continue this but its been sitting in my laptop since my dad died. I think its time I dusted it off and published it...

* * *

><p>…<em>Dogs baying<em>, he heard them in his sleep. In his waking hours he was haunted with the memory of his love's disdainful looks and words. Those bastards had somehow turned his beloved against him, but never mind that; he knew; he only had to see him once more to break his angel out of the spell that bastard Uchiha had on him. All he had to do was escape this hell hole and gain more power.

"I'll win you back Naruto," He whispered to himself in the darkness of his tiny cell…

* * *

><p>…A blonde flash flew across the field of battle. That first flash was followed by another and another and a third, fourth; fifth, sixth, seventh…well you get the idea. All with their fists raised. The target, a small-time hoodlum with greasy black hair and a nasty sneer on his face, cocked his head to the side and chuckled, "Oh no the brat's going to sick his little illusions on me."<p>

The stampede of blonde bushin glared and growled as they all bore down on the moron who expected them to vanish in puffs of smoke. Punches landed from several points disabling the man.

His partner, a tall muscular fellow, raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Adorable."

The copies turned to look at him. In unison they ground out, "What the hell did you just say?!"

They came at him. He, unlike his partner was not a fool, and perhaps not an ordinary thug either. He made hand seals.

_'A missing ninja?'_ Naruto thought. His clones started dispersing around him. Senbon flew at all angles narrowly missing the original, but they _did_ miss him,_ intentionally_. Telling the blond boy that he was dealing with someone on another level and he had better watch out.

"You are pretty," He stated mater-of-factually, "They never told me how beautiful you were. Now I'm having second thoughts about killing you; if only for a while."

"Kill me?" Naruto asked genuinely confused, "Who?"

"Not my place to say but maybe you and I could…" He vanished. As his words trailed off, the young man looked around him still a bit startled by being called pretty. Then a hand grabbed his chin and turned his head. Naruto was forced to look into his dark eyes. The man was rough, probably had been handsome before a lifetime of fighting. His face held nicks and scratches. His skin was weathered and dry. His long hair was dark and slick. It was held in a bun by a pair of senbon, one piece of fringe fell over his left ear.

There was a kunai at Naruto's throat and he felt fingers trail down his chin and across his neck, "So smooth," The man uttered in his ear. It made Naruto want to gag. The man pressed his nose against Naruto's cheek and nuzzled him as he continued to mumble, "You're a bit young but I think you could handle me."

This guy was a serous pervert, and he'd met a few, he should know. Naruto growled and stamped his heel on the other man's toes, hard, the man pinched his neck and shoved the knife through…a log. Naruto was on the other side of the clearing they had been fighting in. He threw a kunai with an exploding tag. It whizzed past the possible missing nin.

"Have to do better than that, jail bait," The man taunted. Then the tag exploded a tree fell on the man surprising him. He was unable to dodge in time.

"Naaarrruuutttooo," A high pitched scream rung through the forest, "I'm going to kill you!"

Naruto flinched and put on his most innocent face which somehow still looked like the cat that got the canary. A loud thud sounded and another tree cracked and fell on not just the pervert but his partner who had been neutralized already.

"Sakura," He barely squeaked out before the pink haired fury managed to land a punch. He was sent flying back into a formerly unharmed tree.

"That's for leaving me behind," She yelled at him. She stomped over, stepping on a leg and ignoring the scream of anguish that resonated from under the tree. The girl looked very much like a pixie but acted like a bull in a china shop...on a bad day...after it got stung by a wasp.

"Don't forget us, hag," A placid voice called from behind the two fallen trees. Two men entered the clearing managing to not step on any stray limbs.

"Sakura please help clear these trees so these criminals can be taken in," The other said calmly.

The girl straightened from her threatening pose over the blond. She turned and bowed in respect, "Yes Captain Yamamoto."

Naruto stood mouthing a quick thank you to the Captain of their squad. Kakashi would have waited to let Sakura give him a few more lumps. The perverted bastard got a kick out of his pain and Naruto knew it.

Naruto rubbed at the side of his neck where a faint nick welled with blood. He almost waited too long to move that time.

The other male of the group was looking strangely at Naruto. Naruto dropped his hand and looked at the the pale young man.

"What's the matter Sai?" Naruto said in a gruff voice.

"What is 'Jail Bait'?"

Naruto smacked his face and shook his head. Sakura snorted.

"What the…you guys were here for that?" Naruto groused, "I was nearly molested by that-that letch!"

Sakura let out a small noise before roaring with laughter, "Don't-ha ha-don't worry. We won't let the big bad man touch you little Naru."

The group walked away. Sai and Yamamoto carried one each of the two bandits making sure they were a safe distance from Naruto. …For their protection because they were wanted alive for questioning. Their shadows lengthened as they walked into the afternoon sun and toward home...

* * *

><p>...Someone else walked away. Someone dark and brooding. Someone who's heart longed to go with Naruto but who couldn't because he wasn't yet strong enough. Not to avenge his family, certianly not strong enough to protect the one he loved.<p>

"Stupid dobe."

* * *

><p>…Books, scrolls, any scrap of knowledge that was smuggled in; Ryuu wanted it—needed it. The leaf-nins would have improved over the years he had to make the effort…even with chakra blockers on. Techniques that had been in his family for generations went with his father to his grave.<p>

Ryuu's mouth hardened into a thin line thinking about the execution. He was not even able to say goodbye. His stepmother…She…they brainwashed her or something. She was against his father as much as the rest of them. If she was acting under her own will she betrayed them both. She had tried to visit him once. Said it was not his fault. She spoke against Ryuunosuke. She said he had used a forbidden jutsu and he had to die to protect the village. It was too much. Ryuu sent her away and told her not to come back. She respected his wishes.

Prison was not easy. He was a mere boy cast among dangerous and desperate men. He was raped…Ryuu knew the pain, the emotional anguish, fear, and self-loathing of being a victim.

Ryuu worked on his physical strength. Over time he grew into a man. Months and months of physical labor and training in his cell led him to become feared.

His pursuers crossed him one too many times. The boy who had once only wanted to heal others took a life. He was jumped and held against the cold damp stone of the prison wall. When he felt two pairs of hands on his thighs and another pair clawing at his waist he snapped and turned on the men. The two holding him down ran, but the ringleader received a fist to the neck that disconnected his spine and killed him almost instantly. Ryuu would have made him suffer if he could have. Perhaps the death was too lenient for the man's crimes, but Ryuu was left alone for the most part after that.

The guards overlooked any violent acts committed against the prisoners. In their view the criminals desserved what they got, but even looking funny at a guard would result in time in solitary. Mostly Ryuu looked for solitude, but he needed to be in the population to get access to the contraband books and scrolls. He had no real way of paying for them aside from favors. He had a choice of bending over for them or being muscle. He chose the latter when it was an option. It paid to be strong. The stronger he got the less often he got screwed, figuratively and literally.

Ryuu didn't count the days, he counted the seconds. How many since he had seen Naruto? It was unbearable. One hour was an eternity and the pain nearly swallowed him. He didn't blame Naruto. No Naruto's actions were manipulated by those other ninja. Naruto was beautiful, pure, and kind.

Naruto. Naruto? What must he look like? He had surely gotten taller. Was he even more beautiful than he had been? Ryuu didn't see how it could be possible to improve upon perfection but this was his beloved. He must look ravishing. That thought hurt. How many unwanted suitors would be after him now? Male or female. Some would be nice he supposed. Some men and women were honorable enough to respect Naruto and leave him alone, but how many would force themselves on his angel?

Naruto was strong but he was not invincible. He nearly died in the crystal cavern back then. Ryuu hoped he was safe now.

When he was free he was going to fire country and reclaim his beloved. Naruto was his, and he was Naruto's. Naruto would be about 15 now. He, Ryuu, was a man. He turned 18. He was still in this cell. Two years. It had been two years and he was still not free. How much longer until he was released? He was told that the day he turned 21, if he maintained his good behavior he would be released to the village to live in a halfway house and work for a pittance. He'd be confined to the village until he had proven he was rehabilitated. The sentence was extremely lenient. They had told him that. He was lucky. They had told him that too.

Why did he not feel fortunate? Why did this time feel like an eternity, in the deepest bowels of hell?

If he waited and behaved he would have a chance to go find Naruto by the time he was 25, possibly 30. That was so long. It was too long.

With no other choice he sat in his cell reading over his contraband scrolls late into the evening. Ice techniques. A secret technique called the ice mirror...mirror clones. Something from a prodigy of the south. The person was called Haku...His history was unclear. He was taken in by a mist ninja. Died fighting Konoha Ninja (What a coincidence). Was not branded a criminal. How odd. Buried honorably. There wasn't much more. He really wasn't interested in the personal information of the stolen scroll or where it came from, but the technique was fascinating.

Suddenly Ryuu heard a swishing of fabric, and light footsteps; perhaps a guard or a prisoner being led in. He hid his scroll under his matt and pretended to be sleeping hoping if there guard was doing inspections they didn't notice movement. He had been very careful to not get caught up until this point. He would hate to lose all the information he had collected, even if he had most of the jutsu memorized by now he would like to have the scrolls for future refrence. Once he got out. Memory alone was not good enough. If he forgot one hand sign, or went in the wrong order he could not only fail in attempting the jutsu he might be harmed or killed by some of these.

A single guard. Carrying a lantern. He held it up toward Ryuu's cell. The young man saw the light filtered through his eyelids. He calmed his breathing. The man with the lantern grunted and walked on.

There was something going on, something odd. Ryuu felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he peeked at the retreating figure. A swath of ragged black cloth hung out of the man's pants and there was scarring about his ankle.

The uniform didn't seem to fit him well either. It seemed to be a bit tight. Perhaps he needed to go on a diet, or perhaps his prison uniform didn't fit well under the stolen uniform. The smell of oil followed the man Ryuu now recognized as Haji. A low level thug in the Harachi gang. He preened like a peacock in the halls, but one good punch from Ryuu had floored him in an instant, and he pulled himself up and skulked away with his tail between his legs that day. Revenge was promised, but so far not acted upon.

There were whispers as the "guard" turned a corner. Ryuu was up in an instant. He kicked at his mat and dug his fingers into the stone floor. He picked up the scroll on the boy with the ice jutsu. He grabbed his stash of scrolls and books and threw them in a home made gunny sack. He tamped the stone back in place and backed into the back of his cell sliding into a corner nervously.

He knew something was going to happen, but the explosion that rang and shook the building still made him jump in his skin. The the orange glow of fire spread down the halls. There was another boom further away and then the screaming of guards and prisoners, as a third explosion rumbled. It cracked the mortar between the bricks. The fire was spreading fast.

Ryuu cursed the chakra suppressing manacles on his wrists as bits of rubble rained down on him. The cell was going to collapse. He was in a mid-level cell that meant there were three floors above him to fall and crush him to death and three or four to fall down if the floor gave out first...he wasn't sure never been that far. Never mind that he needed to get out. Get out of the manacles that prevented him from saving himself and finding Naruto.

They were something he had gotten used to, the bracelets. He practically forgot about them in his time there. He never had a reason to even try to take them off before. Watching the foolish few who did fall to the floor in wretched pain, and then the response to the surge in power eliminated from the cruel devices. The guards swooping in beating the already unresponsive captive then throwing him in the hole for a week. There were some who tried regularly, the desperate or insane. One man tried to get out of his by cutting off his own hand with a jagged hand made knife. He still received the nasty shock from the bracelets, and the beating from the guards. Then they wrapped his arm in burlap and waited until he regained consciousness to sear the stump with a red hot blade. The screams had made his stomach turn...

* * *

><p>...Naruto and Sakura walked side by side Behind the rest of the team, and their prisoners. Sakura's eyes darted toward Naruto. What was it about Naruto that attracted so many men. Well mostly men. She had seen a few girls looking him over like a piece of meat, then there was the Hyuuga heiress, but Hinata was too shy to ever approach him. Also unfortunately Naruto was oblivious to not just her, but pretty much everybody who liked him that way. She supposed he was used to being that obnoxious little brat everybody seemed to hate.<p>

She knew he had grown up well. Hell, if she wasn't so close to him now she would be attracted. She wondered if he still harbored feelings for her. She felt like he only cared for her as a comrade and friend, maybe a sister.

She had other admirers to worry about. Most notably the carbon copy of Maito Gai.

**"Beautiful Sakura!" **

'_Speak of the devil.'_

They were on the road that led to Konoha's main gates when a familiar voice called to her. Lee ran ahead of his team who was also returning from a mission. Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled. She was much more gracious to Lee now than when they were younger.

"Hello Lee," Sakura stifled a sigh that wanted badly to escape her mouth. Instead she yawned and stretched.

"Are you tired my love?" Lee suddenly lunged forward, grabbing her hands, and bowling Naruto over.

"Damn it! Lee! Watch where you're going Bushy Brows," His cries of outrage went ignored.

Sakura was forced to stop and turn to look at him. He was far too close for her taste.

"I'm fine," She pulled free from his grasp not even aware of the blush on her cheeks. Why she didn't clobber the bushy eyebrowed freak when he attempted to flirt with her escaped her. Somehow he was different. Different than Naruto who seemed to merely want attention. Lee wanted only _her _attention. She let her ego puff up a bit (not that that needed to be much bigger even she could admit). Still, it was nice to be told you are beautiful and wonderful.

Sakura stepped back and Lee allowed her the distance, though he still fawned. Sakura turned to see the rest of the team approach. Gai ran right past them hollering a good afternoon, then slowing to offer help to the two carrying the prisoners. Tenten was jogging up to them. Neji walked behind Lee and put his hand out. Neji stood there holding out his hand, his face slowly creasing into a grimace as Naruto cursed and yelled at nobody. Finally, he cleared his throat quietly. Somehow Naruto heard him over his own voice and responded with an, "Eh?"

Naruto stopped his tirade on the ground and blinked up at the ever stoic Hyuuga genius. Neji glared at him. He was about to drop his hand when it was grabbed by Naruto, who was blushing in embarrassment. Neji pulled him up.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled looking at his feet and blushing still. Neji Didn't let go of his hand right away. Then Naruto straightened up with his brightest smile and nodded at the Hyuuga.

Sakura was watching over Lee's shoulder and her inner self was working in over drive. She didn't imagine that did she?

_'No! Look! Look at him. __**Neji is attracted to Naruto**__,'_ Her inner self nearly squealed.

Tenten pushed herself between Sakura and Lee, rescuing her from more of Lee's goo-goo eyes and love declarations, but also blocking her view of the two "love birds." Well maybe...Naruto was really clueless about things like that despite flirting with girls (perhaps that's why she could never have taken him seriously as a romantic interest).

"So, how did your mission go?" Tenten spoke up and grabbed Sakura's arm starting to walk ahead. Lee followed them like an obedient puppy.

Naruto and Neji seemed to be frozen in some kind of staring contest. Finally Naruto's bright smile wavered and he tried to turn toward home.

"We should catch up," Naruto said tugging gently on the firm grip that held his hand, "You alright Neji?" Naruto's smile faded completely and genuine concern seeped into his features as he looked back at his comrade. Neji let Naruto's hand slip from his and nodded. Then the two of them jogged to catch up.

Naruto heard the girls giggling and the hearty barking laughs coming from Lee and he growled.

"...And the **worst **part was Naruto looked like a spooked deer while this man was molesting him," Sakura was regaling them of Naruto's most recent humiliation.

"Gahh! What are you telling them?" Naruto ran ahead.

Sakura looked back slyly, "Only telling them how our poor Naru almost got deflowered by a greasy thug today." She looked tauntingly at Naruto but her eyes were searching the young man behind him, and she was satisfied. Neji had stopped and was glaring at nothing as his jaw worked. He mouthed the word molesting visibly. His fist clenched tight. Yes Sakura was happy with what she saw...and no it wasn't because she wanted Sasuke for herself (she told herself). No, Naruto deserved to be happy; and he definitely could use a replacement for Sasuke. Someone strong and stoic just seemed to fit.

"What is it with Naruto and bad boys anyway?" Tenten interrupted her thoughts, but she smiled when Neji's frown increased.

She looked back to Tenten ignoring Lee who was still laughing too hard and loud.

"What?"

"Yeah, seems the bad boys all want Naruto. He attracts more guys than any of us kounoichi," She said with a giggle hitching her voice, "I mean it was hardly a secret that Sasuke..."

Sakura frowned and Tenten trailed off, realizing how tactless her words sounded once they poured from her mouth.

"I'm sorry. Sakura forget I said anything, but..." She leaned in closer and tilted her head toward the stragglers, "It's not just me is it? I saw you looking at them. _Neji has it __**bad **__for Naruto_," She whispered the last part so even Lee standing next to her missed it. Sakura smiled and nodded. So she possibly had an ally to help her now...

* * *

><p>That had been truly too close for comfort for Sasuke. One of Orochimaru's secret check points was right within range of Naruto close enough he could feel the dobe's chakra. He had to risk discovery. He had to see him again.<p>

Sasuke growled. It had been a coincidence. Nothing more. A reminder of why Naruto was a hindrance. How Sasuke couldn't let his personal feelings overrule his family's right to be avenged. Naruto looked good. Sasuke hated to admit that he looked really good. Sasuke had wanted to send a chidori through that thug's eye to rip his grubby paws off Naruto. Neither of them noticed him and Naruto managed in his own random way to get out of it and to defeat his foe.

When the others showed up Sasuke was already gone. He didn't need to risk being noticed. But between Naruto's whining and Sakura's raging he easily went unnoticed. Now to spend the rest of the day cursing his hands for wanting to touch that stupid blond, and his lips for longing to press against that rounded cheek. His eyes for darting behind him as he ran back to base. His heart for hoping his eyes might get one more glimpse of gold and sapphire.

* * *

><p>Naruto blushed as he and Neji walked through the market place. It was nice hanging out with a comrade, even a quiet one, outside of missions. Naruto tried not to think he was replacing the bastard with someone who sort of acted like he did. Did Sasuke change any? Probably not for the better where he was. He was probably grumpier than ever now. Still Naruto would give his left nu...arm...to get him to come home.<p>

Neji's arm kept brushing against Naruto's. It was a bit weird, but not necessarily a bad thing. Neji was really close though and it made Naruto a little nervous for reasons he wasn't ready to understand...

* * *

><p>...Neji and Naruto had been hanging out a lot in the last few weeks. Naruto was enjoying having a challenging sparring partner. He didn't question the physical closeness then. Then he understood the need for it. He was meeting Neji at the training fields.<p>

Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he ran to their usual meeting spot. He slowed as he entered the small clearing, and stared at the Hyuuga in a meditative pose near the edge of a clearing.

Neji's long hair fluttered in the breeze and he had his eyes closed. His clothes caught the wind and fluttered making a flapping sound. His eyes were closed and his hand formed a triangle. The whole effect might have been intimidating if he were not standing upside down on one of the large branches that hung over the feild. Neji inhaled and closed his hands pulling them apart and began to fall. Naruto gasped and started to run toward him. Neji rolled in the air and landed on his feet with the kind of grace Naruto lacked so often. Naruto made up for lack of grace with speed and toughness.

In this case speed was not a good thing. Naruto tried to slow once he realized Neji was going to be fine. He couldn't stop himself in time and plowed Neji over. Neji grunted, but no insults were thrown, only the question, "Eager to spar?"

Naruto chuckled quietly, "Sorry I thought you had over exerted yourself or something. Wouldn't be the first time." Naruto heard a quiet snort.

"You running me over would have helped the situation? How?" Neji asked in his blandest voice.

"I was trying to catch you bas..." Naruto stopped himself calling Neji that name. He frowned and his cheeks heated up, "S-sorry. I was only..."

"It's fine," Neji sounded more annoyed than he meant to but Naruto smiled at him so it must be alright.

Neji was on his feet first and again offering his hand to Naruto. Naruto's cheeks glowed a pretty pink that Neji liked to see on the blond. He smirked. He let Naruto's hand slide from his.

"Shall we?" The older boy asked. Naruto nodded his face shifting from an embarrassed look to one of excitment. Both boys jumped back and took fighting stances.

"Taijutsu only?" Neji asked.

Naruto shook his head and his grin widened, "No, give me all you got Grumpy."

Neji frowned at the nickname but nodded, "I won't hold back."

He activated his byakugan and focused on Naruto who was in the process of making his signature bushin.

* * *

><p>The sparing match ended in the tree tops. They had landed on the same sturdy limb Neji had chosen to meditate on. Neji pinned Naruto to a tree. Chest to chest. Their hands above their heads where Neji held Naruto's wrists against the rough bark of the tree. His bloodline technique was still activated as he stared at Naruto, absorbing those deep eyes.<p>

How many shades of blue were found in nature? He was sure every one was captured in a facet of the saphire eyes. They were clear and shined like water. Naruto blinked silently and struggled. Neji noticed a crease form between his brows with the effort. He knew Naruto could muster up the strength to break free if he really wanted to. Naruto was by no means a pushover.

Neji grabbed both wrists in one hand and with his now free hand he reached in his pouch and grabbed a shuriken. He threw it to his left flinging it so it went behind him and cut through a forgotten clone that was sneaking up through the tree tops. He felt Naruto sag and smirked.

"Ok you got me," He conceded. Neji shook his head and sent three senbon into the foliage above them. Three popping sounds indicated he had hit his targets. Naruto grumbled, and tried to wriggle out of his hold. Neji pushed against him once more and leaned close; their eyes locking. Neji let go of Naruto's hands and slid his now free hand into the soft down that was Naruto's hair. He nuzzled Naruto's cheek then kissed him gently on the lips.

"Mmm?" Naruto squeaked. Neji was kissing him. His what, third stolen kiss? It didn't feel like his kiss was being taken this time it felt like Neji was giving his. He felt a hand slide up his back as the kiss ended the older boy rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder and uttered words so quiet he strained to hear, "I love you Naruto."

Naruto blinked and frowned. He felt someone biting his neck he gasped, "Ryuu? No!"

He pushed Neji away and his hand came up to his unblemished neck, "I...sorry."

"Who's Ryuu?" Neji nearly growled. Did Naruto have a lover already? He had never heard of a ninja in the village named Ryuu perhaps a civilian then? His gut burned.

"N-nobody, nothing, never mind," Naruto pushed him away and jumped from the tree running away as fast as he could. Neji followed him with his extended vision noticing Naruto swipe at his eyes as he left.

Neji canceled his byakugan. He hated seeing Naruto that vulnerable, not when he felt so unable to help him.

* * *

><p>Ryuu like many other prisoners had fled. They were being over run quickly by the guards and an army of snow-nin. Ryuu, despite his bitterness, was not looking forward to killing anyone, but he suspected he would have to somehow. The manacles probably held some kind of tracking seals within them, and without tools he couldn't get them off. But did they expect him to sit in his cell and wait to be burned alive?<p>

As soon as the explosion rang out he realizes that the place was coming down and his chance to escape came the room above his came down on him with crushing slowness. The bars keeping him locked away warped with the heat and the weight of solid stone slabs as they had lost their supporting beams to fire or explosion.

He did what any sensible predator would do. He fled the fire, the first body he came across was a guard. His keys and weapons had been stolen but his clothing were still relatively intact. They might do for a disguise. He shrugged as he quickly undressed the corpse and tucked his clothes into his own shirt. No time to change now as the fire spread. It was threatening to consume the body. Ryuu shoved the diseased guard into the fire; no love lost between himself and the men who held him captive.

There were so many of them so much chaos. Ryuu found it too easy to slip into the forest. The bracelets maybe he could cut them off, find someone willing to attempt to break the seal on them...Who knows. But not trying was pointless He'd surely be executed for escaping if he was caught.

In the forest it dawned on him that he was free. He had been given this chance by some god. It had to be fate. Naruto was his.

"Finally I'm coming for you Naruto, my precious angel," He whispered to nobody.


End file.
